Niedokończone sprawy
by KH2083
Summary: W czasie walki z przeciwnikiem przedstawionej w historii "Klejnot Morza", wiele niebezpiecznych istot dostało się do naszej rzeczywistości. Czy czwórka wojowniczek: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna i Hotaru będą w stanie pokonać wrogów działających na całym świecie?" Historia jest kontynuacją opowieści "Klejnot Morza" i "Triada"
1. Chapter 1

**Niedokończone sprawy**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: Po zakończeniu serii.

Postacie: Outers Senshi: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna i Hotaru

**Rozdział 1**

Haruka obudziła się w środku nocy. Czuła się zaniepokojona, tak jakby śniła jakiś koszmar, który po przebudzeniu całkowicie wyparował z jej pamięci. Pokój dziewczyny pogrążony był w mroku bezksiężycowej nocy a zwyczajne przedmioty zdawały się być czymś nierealnym, magicznym dla oczu blondynki, która pozostawała na granicy snu i jawy. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że Michiru nie spała przy niej. Może poszła do łazienki, pomyślała Haruka, ale szybko przekonała się, że nie było to prawdą, jak tylko dotknęła pościel obok siebie i stwierdziła, że była całkowicie zimna. Nikt obok niej nie leżał, przynajmniej przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut. Dziewczyna postanowiła wstać i sprawdzić, gdzie poszła jej przyjaciółka w samym środku nocy. Weszła na drugie piętro swojego domu zauważając, że spod zamkniętych drzwi od pracowni malarskiej Michiru, promieniowało światło. Naszła ją pasja twórcza, pomyślała Haruka uśmiechając się. Zeszła do sypialni decydując się nie przerywać dziewczynie pracy nad nowym obrazem.

Michiru siedziała w pokoju pełnym obrazów, płócien, pędzli, farb i innych akcesoriów malarskich. Dookoła panował półmrok, rozświetlany jedynie przez stojącą nieopodal lampkę nocną. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna patrzyła na powstające przed nią dzieło, obraz utrzymany w ciemnych barwach, głównie zieleni, brązie i czerni. Jej ruchy były jakby automatyczne, wyuczone, sterowane z zewnątrz przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. Ręce dziewczyny były brudne od farby, barwnik znalazł się także na jej twarzy i włosach. Ona sama zdawała się tego nie zauważać, była całkowicie pogrążona w świecie własnych idei i marzeń. Po jakimś czasie, Michiru musiała odpocząć, nabrać sił i ochoty do dalszego tworzenia. Popatrzyła na płótno na którym widniała wysoka, czarna wieża na tle mrocznych lasów. Nad budowlą gromadziły się czarno-brązowe chmury. Po krótkiej chwili przerwy, dziewczyna zabrała się za dokończenie swego dzieła.

Haruka znalazła się w kuchni jako pierwsza, była gotowa do przygotowania śniadania. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że jej przyjaciółka malowała całą noc, aby bladym świtem udać się do łazienki. Nie widziała się z nią, ani nie zaglądnęła do jej pracowni, bo jak się okazało była ona zamknięta na klucz. Kiedy Haruka usiadła przy stole, aby zabrać się do zjedzenia przygotowanych przez siebie kanapek, Michiru weszła do pomieszczenia. Miała na sobie zielony szlafrok, jej włosy były mokre, ale całkowicie wyczyszczone z resztek farby, którymi zabrudziła się w nocy.

- Cześć. - powiedziała Haruka.

- Cześć. - odparła Michiru ziewając.

- Ale mi się chce spać. - dodała. Haruka zaśmiała się.

- To trzeba było spać a nie malować po nocach. Ja jestem wypoczęta.

- Daj spokój, coś we mnie wstąpiło... - oznajmiła Neptune siadając obok koleżanki. W tym samym momencie do kuchni wkroczyła Hotaru ubrana w czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Na szyi miała zawieszony medalion w kształcie symbolu Ankh.

- Hej, co jest dzisiaj do jedzenia? - spytała.

- Tylko kanapki, żadnej z nas nie chciało się robić niczego innego.

- Trudno, załapię się na to co jest. - odpowiedziała Hotaru siadając do stołu.

- Jak twoje studia Hotaru? - spytała Michiru.

- Dobrze, ale czasami irytuje mnie jak inni nie potrafią zrozumieć najprostszych rzeczy. Jeśli 16 letnia dziewczyna jest w stanie zrozumieć równania Maxwell w zakrzywionej czasoprzestrzeni, to czemu ktoś kto ma dwadzieścia parę lat nie rozumie prawa Gaussa?

- Ale nie zapominaj o tym, że ta 16 latka oszukuje! - Haruka wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Nieprawda!

- Prawda. Zwykły student nie jest wspomagany przez prastarą magię i źródła uniwersalnej wiedzy.

- W źródłach też trzeba umieć znaleźć właściwy nurt, a to wymaga wiele pracy i wyrzeczeń. - Hotaru protestowała.

- Wiem Hotaru, po prostu chciałam się z tobą trochę podrażnić. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Acha, zapomniałabym zupełnie. Setsuna prosiła abyśmy dzisiaj spotkały się w ogrodzie za domem. Mówi, że to bardzo ważne i dotyczy zdarzeń których byłyście ostatnio świadkami. Wiecie, opętanie Michiru przez naszyjnik, otwarcie bram do innych światów, ta Hekate o której mówiłyście... Setsuna mówiła, że straszny bałagan się po tym porobił.

- Ok, spotkamy się z nią, prawda Michiru?

- Tak, nie mamy wyjścia. Ale ja wolałabym sobie trochę pomalować w ciszy.

- Przecież na takie rzeczy to masz noc. - Haruka znów zażartowała z przyjaciółki.

Cztery wojowniczki siedziały na drewnianych ławach w wiśniowym sadzie położonym za domem. Do trzech dziewczyn, dołączyła kolejna, wysoka kobieta o ciemnej skórze i długich, zielonych włosach. Patrzyła na swe przyjaciółki poważnym wzrokiem.

- Wydarzenie z klejnotem, który Haruka znalazła na plaży okazało się znacznie poważniejsze niż przypuszczałyśmy. Pokonanie czarownicy kontrolującej Michiru nie było końcem tamtej sprawy a zaledwie kamykiem, który wywołał lawinę.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytała Haruka.

- Kobieta, korzystając z magii wieży, którą wtedy zbudowała a także zdolności swoich oraz Michiru otwarła wrota do innych rzeczywistości. Myślałam, że przybyłam w porę i zamknęłam je wystarczająco szybko, ale się myliłam. Z wrót zdążyły uciec różne istoty. Wszystkie ukryły się w różnych miejscach na świecie zanim byłam w stanie zareagować. Będziemy musiały na nie zapolować.

- O jakich istotach mówisz? - spytała Michiru.

- Nie wiem dokładnie, jedno co jest pewne to fakt, że nie należą do naszej czasoprzestrzeni.

- Gdzie one się ukryły? - Hotaru była zaciekawiona.

- W wielu miejscach świata. Praktycznie każdy kontynent stał się siedzibą któregoś z uciekinierów. Cztery istoty są w Amerykach, pięć jest w Europie, trzy w Azji, trzy w Afryce i jedna w Australii. Dokładniejsze dane będę mogła zdobyć, gdy dostanę się do Bram.

- Czy powinniśmy zawiadomić Usagi i resztę? - Haruka chciała dowiedzieć się jakie miała szanse spotkać się ze złotowłosą dziewczyną.

- Nie, to przeciwnicy spoza naszego wymiaru a to znaczy, że są naszym problemem. Załatwcie swoje sprawy i spakujcie się, bo czeka was długa i ciężka wyprawa. - Setsuna zakończyła spotkanie.

- A ja myślałam, że posłucham wykładów z kwantowej teorii grawitacji na uniwerku. - oznajmiła Hotaru. Setsuna zwróciła się do blondynki i zielonowłosej.

- Mam podejrzenia, że Hekate o której wspominałyście także może stać się wkrótce zagrożeniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Ona może nie być tą za którą się podaje. - odparła chłodno kobieta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Niedokończone sprawy**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: Po zakończeniu serii.

Postacie: Outers Senshi: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna i Hotaru

**Rozdział 2**

Kolejnej nocy Michiru znów odczuła niewytłumaczalną potrzebę pracy nad swoim obrazem. Kiedy tylko przekonała się, że Haruka usnęła spokojnym, nocnym snem, ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i wymknęła się z ciemnej sypialny. Cichutko weszła po schodach na górne piętro budynku. Każdy krok jaki stawiała był delikatny i prawie bezdźwięczny, aby nie usłyszała go żadna z domowniczek. Michiru automatycznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi do swojej pracowni i podeszła do płótna stojącego w centralnej części pokoju. Jej wzrok utkwił na ciemnej wieży wyrastającej ponad konary drzew nocnego lasu. Budowla była mroczna a chmury unoszące się ponad nią przygnębiające, wręcz depresyjne. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie dlaczego postanowiła namalować coś takiego. Dziwiła się sama sobie, ponieważ obraz nie należał do najbardziej wyszukanych, był wręcz prosty i nieprzemyślany, zupełnie niepodobny do innych prac jego autorki. Pomimo tego, zielonowłosa kobieta wiedziała, że musiała go kontynuować, pracować nad nim każdej nocy malując najdrobniejszy szczegół dziwnego krajobrazu. Usiadła obok płótna, sięgając po leżące nieopodal farby. Kiedy tylko pędzel dotknął faktury obrazu, dziewczyna wpadła w trans. Nie docierały do niej żadne bodźce zewnętrzne i odgłosy z sąsiedniej ulicy. Była skupiona na swej pracy tak jakby w całym wszechświecie była to jedyna rzecz godna poświęcenia uwagi.

Haruka obudziła się po raz kolejny. Znów zauważyła brak Michiru przy swoim boku i domyśliła się, że jej bezsenność mogła mieć tylko jedno źródło. Blondynka nie była w stanie spać, kiedy nie czuła przy sobie ciepła ciała swojej dziewczyny, nie mogła dotknąć jej gładkiej skóry i pachnących włosów. Nie mogła odprężyć się, gdy jej własny oddech nie był zsynchronizowany z oddechem Michiru. A może przyczyna była zupełnie inna? Może Haruka przeczuwała coś co miało się wydarzyć? Może coś ostrzegało ją przed niebezpieczeństwem i kazało być czujną przez całą dobę? Rozmowa z Setsuną bardzo zaniepokoiła dziewczynę, bo ostatnie spotkanie z wiedźmą z innej rzeczywistości o mało nie doprowadziło do utraty Michiru. Tym razem istot zagrażających jej i jej ukochanej było znacznie więcej a na dodatek nie wiedziała o nich zupełnie nic. Planowała, że gdy tylko Setsuna ustali miejsca ich przebywania, odwiedzi te wszystkie miejsce i rozprawi się z uciekinierami samemu, tak aby nie narażać niepotrzebnie jej anioła o szmaragdowych włosach. Nie chciała też, aby Hotaru znów została wciągnięta w wojnę i sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej bała się o swą przybraną córkę, czy o świat w którym po raz kolejny miała przebudzi

się Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru także nie mogła zasnąć tamtej nocy. Siedziała na fotelu stojącym w kącie jej małego pokoju, bardzo blisko lekko uchylonego okna. Patrzyła na sylwetkę miasta, pogrążonego w mroku, lecz nie uśpionego, pełnego dziesiątek różnokolorowych świateł. Wyczuwała w metropolii dziwną obecność, obcą inteligencję, nie przypominającą niczego co do tej pory spotkała. Była pewna, że to jedna z istot o których opowiadała Setsuna. Dziwna prezencja przenikająca nocne powietrze, obecna w migających na czerwono diodach na jakiejś wieży telefonii komórkowej, dochodząca do uszu czarnowłosej dziewczyny w klaksonach niezadowolonych kierowców. Coś połączyło się z miastem i czekało na chwilę zaistnienia jak drapieżnik obmyślający w jaki sposób upolować swoją ofiarę. Hotaru miała ochotę udać się na własne łowy i poczuć w sobie energię jaka dawała jej moc Sailor Saturn, trzymać w ręku najpotężniejszą broń w wszechświecie. Przerażały ją te myśli, obawiała się tego co stałoby się gdyby moc z jaką się urodziła całkowicie opanowała jej ciało i duszę. Niewyobrażalna moc Sailor Saturn była zupełnie inna niż pozostałych dziewczyn. Była przepełniona mrokiem, zimnem i śmiercią. Hotaru doskonale wiedziała, gdyż jej inteligencja rosła z każdym kolejnym dniem a razem z nią szło zrozumienie podstawowych prawd rządzących rzeczywistością, że z taką mocą wiązała się ogromna pokusa, siła mogąca skorumpować nawet najczystsze serce. Chciała zająć swój umysł myślami o czymś innym, muzyką płynącą ze słuchawek, czy książkami napisanymi trudnym do przełknięcia językiem matematyki wyższej. Wyjazd za granicę na pewno pozwoli jej zgromadzić dużo więcej wiedzy i doświadczeń, pomyślała uśmiechając się sama do siebie.

Setsuna nie spędzała nocy razem ze swymi koleżankami. Zamiast tego stała naprzeciwko ogromnych wrót, będących symboliczną reprezentacją portalu prowadzącego przez czas i przestrzeń, otoczona przez nieprzeniknione mgły w samym sercu miejsca bez upływającego czasu. Jej oczy oglądały wirujące kolory, ciągnące się w nieskończoność za otwartą bramą, podczas gdy jej usta szeptały dawno wyuczone wersy jakiegoś zaklęcia. Jej umysł, ukształtowany eonami doświadczenia, był w stanie wyłapywać informację z pozornie chaotycznego i bezsensownego ruchu kolorów błyskających w miejscu przecięć się różnych czasoprzestrzeni. Jej berło świeciło blaskiem reagującym na zmiany kolorów pustki za bramą, zbierając informacje istotne dla odnalezienia uciekinierów z innych wymiarów. W pewnym momencie wiedziała, że jeden z nich pozostał w Tokio. Ukrył się pomiędzy neonami dzielnic rozrywkowych i długimi tunelami metra. Jego umysł był zbyt obcy, aby kobieta była w stanie go dokładnie zlokalizować, ale poznała wzór energetyczny jaki towarzyszył każdej jego manifestacji. Co to jest? - pomyślała. Z jakiego miejsca pochodziło coś tak różniącego się od niej samej? Postanowiła wracać. Przebywanie przy wrotach czasoprzestrzennych wyczerpywało ją bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej a rodzina jaką utworzyła razem z pozostałymi Sailor Senshi była dla niej czymś najcenniejszym od wielu, wielu lat.

Hiroshi Tanaka także nie mógł usnąć. Spędzał noc w swoim biurze, pracując nad projektem architektonicznym. Wszyscy jego koledzy już dawno wyszli z pracy, wracając do żon, matek, dzieci, kochanków, spokojnego życia rodzinnego albo zabawy w klubach nocnych. Hiroshi pozostał sam, siedząc przed komputerem i planami domów. Był niezadowolony z siebie, z tego co sam stworzył, co zajmowało każdą godzinę jego pracy od kilku tygodni. Brak symetrii, brak ładu, brak harmonii - to jedyne co mu przychodziło do głowy gdy patrzył na kreski wirtualnej deski kreślarskiej programu do projektowania konstrukcji inżynierii lądowej. W pewnym momencie pełen wściekłości odszedł od monitora, zwracając się w kierunku wydrukowanych projektów innych kolegów z firmy. Ich wizje nie pasowały z jego własnymi, brakowało w nich symetrii, ładu, harmonii, uważał, że zostały stworzone ręką amatora a nie profesjonalisty w swojej dziedzinie. Wziął jeden z nich do ręki i potargał zaciskając ze złości zęby. Podszedł do okna aby ochłonąć. Zobaczył odbijające się w nim neony, linie świetlne układające się w równomierne wzory geometryczne.

- Pragnę symetrii, harmonii i ładu. - usłyszał w swojej głowie.

- Pragnę symetrii, harmonii i ładu. - powtórzył na głos.

Na drugi dzień wszystkie cztery dziewczyny były gotowe do zaczęcia poszukiwań dziwnych istot z innej rzeczywistości. Zgromadziły się w salonie swojego domu, aby usłyszeć od Setsuny czego udało jej się dowiedzieć przy Bramach. Haruka zauważyła, że Michiru była bardziej niewyspana i zmęczona niż poprzedniego dnia, miała bladą cerę i podkrążone oczy. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała poruszyć temat bezsennych nocy swej dziewczyny, ale postanowiła z tym jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

- Pierwsza z istot jest tutaj, w Tokio. Ukryła się w zakamarkach miasta. Tylko tyle mogę o niej powiedzieć. Nie wiem czym lub kim jest, bo jej umysł jest zbyt obcy abym mogła próbować nawiązać z nią kontakt.

- Wczoraj w nocy też ją wyczułam. - wtrąciła się Hotaru.

- Tak? - spytała Setsuna.

- Tak, kiedy patrzyłam na nocne miasto, czułam się tak jakby coś żyjące w mieście patrzyło na mnie. Coś obcego, niepokojącego, coś co ukrywało się przez tygodnie, aby teraz wyjść na powierzchnię i zapolować na ofiary. Sailor Saturn żyjąca wewnątrz mnie odebrała tą obecność jako rzucone jej wyzwanie, chciała walczyć, polować... na szczęście udało mi się zapanować nad tymi pokusami.

- Dobrze zrobiłaś... nie można samemu atakować przeciwnika o którym nie ma się pojęcia. - Haruka powiedziała zbliżając się do swej przybranej córki.

- Skąd mamy zacząć poszukiwania? - spytała Michiru.

- Musimy rozglądnąć się po mieście. Może dzięki temu, będę mogła dokładniej zlokalizować to coś. - oznajmiła Sailor Pluto.

- Ja też spróbuję wyczuć to coś jeszcze raz. - dodała Hotaru. Wszystkie kobiety postanowiły skończyć ciągnącą się rozmowę i zacząć działać. Wychodząc z domu, Haruka zatrzymała swą zielonowłosą przyjaciółkę.

- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? - spytała.

- Nic mi nie jest, czemu pytasz? - Michiru odpowiedziała patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy.

- Cały czas cię rano obserwowałam. O mało nie usnęłaś na spotkaniu.

- Jestem niewyspana. Poza tym jestem zdrowa, chyba mi wierzysz?

- Znowu pracowałaś po nocach? - Haruka zdenerwowała się.

- Daj mi spokój. Wypiję kawę gdzieś na mieście i poczuje się lepiej, tak? - Michiru próbowała wyjść na zewnątrz, ale blondynka ją zatrzymała.

- Michiru. Nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. Musisz być w doskonałej formie, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Nie teraz.

- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać! A teraz pozwól mi wyjść, bo jeszcze jedna chwila i się pokłócimy. Nie chciałabyś tak zaczynać dnia, prawda? - Michiru odparła chłodno zabierając rękę Haruki ze swego ramienia. Uranus pozwoliła jej wyjść z domu i dołączyć do pozostałych kobiet. Pomyślała, że być może była nadopiekuńcza i nie powinna zamęczać Michiru swoimi pytaniami. Wszystkie Sailor Senshi wsiadły do samochodu Haruki a chwilę później ruszyły w stronę centrum miasta. Po kilkunastu minutach przemierzania najważniejszych ulic, Setsuna poinformowała, że udało jej się wyczuć obcą obecność.

- Haruka, zaburzenia w czasoprzestrzeni... są tutaj, bardzo wyraźne.

- Tutaj? Mam się zatrzymać? - zdziwiła się blondynka.

- Nie... one są wszędzie, ciągną się wzdłuż ulic, wspinając się na piętra wieżowców i zaglądają do wnętrza metra.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Jeśli gdzieś ukrywa się ta istota, to znajdźmy ją, przegońmy do jej własnego świata i wracajmy do domu. Michiru chciała napić się kawy. - Haruka oznajmiła uśmiechając się do zielonowłosej.

- Myśl teraz o misji. - Neptune powiedziała patrząc na samolot lecący wysoko ponad horyzontem.

- Nie... nie ma jej tutaj. - Setsuna zawróciła rozmowę na właściwy tor.

- Zdecyduj się. Już drugi raz okrążam tą samą dzielnicę.

- Zmiany w czasoprzestrzeni są wyraźnie widoczne. Ale są jedynie echem, residuum tego co było, szlakiem przetartym przez tą istotę, która spacerowała tu kilka dni wcześniej, może nawet wczorajszej nocy.

- Tak jak ślad zostawiany przez ślimaka. Nie ma go już w okolicy, ale jego trasa jest wyraźnie zaznaczona. - Hotaru wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Dzięki za obrazową analogię. A ty coś wyczuwasz, Hotaru?

- Nie... nie mam takich zdolności jak ty... a w nocy to chyba ona chciała się ze mną skontaktować. Dlatego pozwoliła mi siebie poczuć. - odparła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. W pewnym momencie Setsuna wyraźnie się ożywiła, wskazując palcem na biurowiec stojący na jednej z bardziej ruchliwych ulic.

- Tak, tam jest splątanie czasoprzestrzeni. Jakby przeszedł tamtędy jakiś wir.

- No to mamy naszą zgubę. - Haruka uśmiechnęła się.

- Niekoniecznie. Znów to jedynie ślad, ale dużo dziwniejszy niż wszystkie pozostałe. Zatrzymaj się gdzieś. - Setsuna poinstruowała koleżankę. Wkrótce wszystkie cztery senshi znalazły się przed budynkiem. Hotaru zbliżyła się do wejścia, aby przeczytać wiszące obok drzwi tabliczki. Haruka do niej dołączyła.

- Co tam jest Hotaru?

- Różne firmy. Głównie architektoniczne i biura projektowe.

- Wejdę do środka i rozglądnę się. Michiru, chcesz iść ze mną? - Pluto spytała zielonowłosą przyjaciółkę.

- Tak. - odparła Michiru.

- A co z nami?

- Ty i Hotaru pokręcicie się po okolicy. My jesteśmy znacznie lepiej ubrane, aby wmieszać się między pracowników firmy. - oznajmiła Setsuna.

- Co chciałaś przez to powiedzieć? - Hotaru spytała biorąc do ręki symbol Ankh wiszący na jej szyi. Blondynka położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Chodźmy. Jak się rozdzielimy będziemy mogły sprawdzić teren szybciej i sprawniej.

- W sumie masz rację.

Haruka wraz ze swą przybraną córką obeszły budynek dookoła skręcając w małą alejkę leżącą na jego tyłach. Hotaru zatrzymała się, uniosła wzrok zatrzymując go na wiszącym na ścianie baru neonie. Źrenice w jej oczach rozszerzyły się i znów poczuła dziwne zaniepokojenie, takie same jak poprzedniej nocy. Uranus zdziwiła się zachowaniem koleżanki. Również spojrzała na neon. Nie zauważyła w nim niczego dziwnego.

- Co tam widzisz? Zwykłe rury wypełnione gazem. Świeci się, bo pewnie właściciel zapomniał wyłączyć zamykając lokal po nocy. Nie umie oszczędzać.

- Nie. Przyjrzyj mu się dokładniej.

- Tak?

- Jest dziwny. Co miałby reklamować w takim miejscu?

Haruka popatrzyła na obiekt kolejny raz. Neon, który wisiał nad jej głową miał dość dziwny kształt, był złożony jakby z fragmentów trójkątów nachodzących na siebie jeden na drugi. Cechował się niezwykłą symetrią i prostotą formy. Wyglądał jak kwiat złożony ze światła zamrożonego w szklanych rurkach.

- Czuję, że ten kształt próbuje mi coś przekazać. - Hotaru wyszeptała nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od świetlnej rzeźby.

Michiru i Setsuna spacerowały wzdłuż korytarza wewnątrz budynku. Pomieszczenie było bardzo jasne i czyste, w kilku miejscach stały donice z zadbanymi kwiatami. Dookoła chodzili różni ludzie, najczęściej ubrani w garnitury, wszyscy zagonieni, nie mający czasu na nic poza pracą.

- Drugie piętro.- Kobieta o ciemnej skórze powiedziała do swej towarzyszki zatrzymując ją i kierując w stronę bocznego przejścia, prowadzącego wprost do klatki schodowej. Okazało się, że na piętrze o którym Setsuna wspomniała mieściły się siedziby kilku firm. Podążając za zmarszczkami w czasoprzestrzeni, widocznymi tylko dla jej oczu, kobieta zatrzymała się przy oszklonych drzwiach nad którymi widniał napis - logo znanej w Tokio firmy zajmującej się projektowaniem domów.

- Michiru, zajmę ich rozmową a ty rozejrzyj się dookoła. Spróbuj użyć swego lusterka, może zobaczysz coś niecodziennego.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała zielonowłosa dziewczyna.

- W czym możemy paniom pomóc? - spytała pracownica firmy w okularach, która zdążyła zauważyć dwie kobiety i natychmiast do nich podeszła.

- Ja... to znaczy my... chcemy wybudować dom. Chcielibyśmy zlecić jego zaprojektowanie. Mam kilka uwag, które chciałabym omówić zanim zapłacę jakąkolwiek kwotę. - odparła Setsuna.

- Oczywiście, zapraszam do biura. Będą panie mogły zapoznać się z naszymi poprzednimi projektami.

- Dziękuję.

- Przepraszam, ja chciałabym jeszcze skorzystać z toalety. - Michiru wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Oczywiście. Proszę iść korytarzem do końca. Na pewno pani tam trafi. - kobieta powiedziała z uśmiechem. Neptune wyszła na korytarz, rozglądnęła się dookoła a chwilę później przystąpiła do sprawdzenia piętra. Przeszła kilka kroków, schowała się za palmą wyrastającą z wielkiej donicy. Nadszedł czas na użycie niezwykłych właściwości swego lustra. Niestety, zobaczyła w nim tylko i wyłącznie swoje odbicie. Dziewczyna przesunęła się o kilka kroków a wtedy do jej uszu dobiegła czyjaś rozmowa, bardzo głośna, na krawędzi stania się kłótnią. Michiru stanęła przy ścianie, udając że zainteresowała się jakimś planem wieżowca wiszącym na ścianie, zaczęła nasłuchiwać słów rozmowy. Jakaś kobieta mówiła podniesionym głosem, prawie krzyczała, ktoś inny próbował ją uspokoić.

- Co on zrobił! Co to ma znaczyć!

- Spokojnie. Musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie, próbuje się z nim skontaktować, ale nie odbiera telefonu.

- Tyle pracy poszło na marne! On to wszystko potargał! Wszystko to nad czym siedziałam całymi tygodniami. Zabije tego drania jak tylko pokaże tu swoją gębę! I co to ma być? Co on tu pobazgrał?

- To akurat wydaje mi się bardzo ciekawe...

- Trzymasz jego stronę? Jak możesz!

Michiru zaglądnęła do pokoju zauważając rozmawiające osoby a także nieład jaki panował w biurze. Plany wiszące na ścianach były potargane, niektóre z nich walały się na podłodze. W kilku miejscach, przyczepione były kartki z rysunkami przedstawiającymi różnorodne formy geometryczne, wszystkie niepokojąco wręcz symetryczne. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła lusterko, zaczęła mu się przyglądać jednocześnie kierując się bliżej wnętrza gabinetu. W pewnym momencie zauważyła na jego powierzchni jakiś kształt. Kilka linii prostych, przecinających się po kątem 45 stopni, tworzących coś w rodzaju mozaiki. Linie były świetliste, promieniowały własnym światłem a nie tylko iluminacją lamp odbitą od zwierciadła. Oczy zielonowłosej kobiety szybko znalazły miejsce, którego obraz zobaczyła. Okazało się, że było nim okno a za nim neon, który także zwrócił uwagę Hotaru. Mężczyzna spostrzegł nieznajomą.

- Co pani tu robi? - zapytał niezbyt grzecznie.

- Ja... szukałam ubikacji. Ale chyba się zgubiłam.

- Tak, niech pani wraca już na korytarz. Trudno nie zauważyć stamtąd drzwi do łazienki.

- Myślisz, że ten neon jest uciekinierem? - Haruka spytała Hotaru, na wpół żartując.

- Nie. Ale to ślad jaki on po sobie zostawił. Jestem tego pewna. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała.

- Tamtej nocy, gdy wołał mnie poprzez światła miast.

- To ostrzeżenie dla nas, a może zaproszenie do pojedynku? - Blondynka kontynuowała.

- Nie. On może nie mieć pojęcia o naszym istnieniu. Myślę, że zostawił raczej symbol swojego zwycięstwa.

- Zwycięstwa?

- Tak. Nie udało mu się opanować mojego umysłu, ale wygrał z kimś innym, znacznie słabszym ode mnie. I wydaje mi się, że to była jego przepustka do tego świata.

Hotaru spojrzała w oczy Uranus swymi dużymi fiołkowymi oczami. Była śmiertelnie poważna.

- Chodźmy przed budynek. Zobaczymy co z Michiru i Setsuną. - Haruka zaproponowała, aby rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę.

Po wizycie w biurowcu, cztery kobiety poszły do kawiarni, aby porozmawiać o tym czego się dowiedziały. Haruka wybrała lokal, który wielokrotnie odwiedzała z Michiru, bo doskonale pamiętała jak bardzo jej przyjaciółka lubiła tam pić kawę. Pomieszczenie nie było zbytnio zatłoczone, oprócz starszego mężczyzny siedzącego w kącie, zapewne stałego bywalcy, nie było żadnych gości.

- Słyszałam, że kupujesz dla nas nowy dom. - powiedziała Haruka.

- Daj spokój. Nie wiedziałam o czym rozmawiać z tą kobietą. Następnym razem ty zajmiesz kogoś rozmową. - odparła Setsuna.

- Jeśli będzie ładna, zrobię to z przyjemnością. - oznajmiła Haruka uśmiechając się. Spojrzała na swą zielonowłosą dziewczyną, ale zauważyła, że ona nie zareagowała na jej słowa. Była zamyślona i myślami nieobecna. Blondynka postanowiła zawrócić rozmowę na właściwy tor.

- Mamy pewien ślad. Widzieliśmy jakiś neon, który wydawał się Hotaru bardzo tajemniczy. Ja tam nie widziałam w nim niczego dziwnego, ale jeśli intuicja Hotaru coś podpowiadała... wierzę jej na słowo.

- Hotaru miała rację. Ja też go zauważyłam. Był widoczny przez jedno z okien i kiedy popatrzyłam na jego odbicie w lusterku, wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłam przez chwilę coś zupełnie innego. Wydawał się świecić jakimś nieziemskim blaskiem.

- Hotaru, jak go wcześniej określiłaś? Znak zwycięstwa.

- Tak. Nie wiem skąd o tym wiem, nie pytajcie mnie o to, ale jestem prawie pewna, że ta istota próbowała skontaktować się ze mną w nocy. Chciała mnie do czegoś wykorzystać, ale jej się nie udało. Wtedy znalazła sobie kogoś innego. W nocy przez ułamek sekundy miałam dziwne wrażenie, jakby połączenia z osobą mieszkającą gdzieś w Tokio. Nie mam pojęcia kim ona była, ale jestem pewna, że ta istota nas na chwilę połączyła. Tak jakby skakała z umysłu na umysł, być może w sposób zupełnie losowy. I wtedy, przez bardzo krótką chwilę widziałam kolorowe linie świetlne.

- Takie same jak ja w lusterku. - wtrąciła się Michiru.

- Jesteśmy prawie pewne, że ten dziwaczny neon ma coś wspólnego z naszym przeciwnikiem. Po pierwsze, zawirowania czasoprzestrzeni doprowadziły mnie do tamtej dzielnicy a przy budynku były prawie jak wielowymiarowy wir. Centrum wiru wypadało dokładnie w uliczce za biurowcem.

- Tak gdzie znalazłyśmy neon. - powiedziała Haruka.

- I na poziomie drugiego piętra, sprawdziłam miejsce razem z Michiru.

- On wisi na wysokości drugiego piętra. - wtrąciła Hotaru.

- Byłam w pokoju skąd był widoczny. Moje lustro pokazało to co zobaczyła Hotaru. Nie ma potrzeby nadal się zastanawiać. - Michiru podsumowała rozmowę.

- Zniszczmy neon i wracajmy do domu. - zaproponowała Haruka.

- To nie takie proste. Nie słuchałaś mnie! - Hotaru jej przerwała.

- To tylko znak. Pieczęć na naszym mieście. Ślad ślimaka, pamiętasz? Jego już tam nie ma!

- Mówiłaś, że w nocy czułaś czyjąś obecność? - Neptune spytała z zainteresowaniem.

- Tak. Nie wiem kto to był, ale wyraźnie był to jakiś człowiek. - odpowiedziała Saturn.

- W tamtej firmie zaobserwowałam coś ciekawego. Jeden z pracowników nie przyszedł do pracy, podobno nie odbiera telefonów. Jakaś dziewczyna była na niego wściekła, podobno w nocy zniszczył wszystkie jej prace. Może to ma jakiś związek z naszym tajemniczym gościem.

- No dobrze... ale jak znajdziemy tego faceta. Nie podadzą adresu pracownika komuś z ulicy. - Haruka była bardzo sceptyczna.

- Ale ja już o wszystko zadbałam. Przeczytałam tabliczki przy drzwiach. W tamtym pokoju pracuje tylko jeden facet: Hiroshi Tanaka. - Michiru uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z samej siebie.

- A jak zamierzasz go odnaleźć w wielkim Tokio? - zapytała Haruka.

- Ty go odnajdziesz. W firmie niedługo będzie przerwa na obiad. Znajdziesz tamtą dziewczynę, zajmiesz ją rozmową i spróbujesz dowiedzieć się gdzie on mieszka. Pokażę ci ją jak tylko tam pojedziemy.

- Dobrze. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Tylko nie bądź później zazdrosna. - dodała.

- Nie martw się. Ja będę w pobliżu. Będziesz cały czas pod obserwacją.

- A co z nami? - spytała Hotaru.

- Wrócimy do domu i będziemy czekać na wiadomość od dziewczyn. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w interpretacji danych z Wrót. Musimy ustalić, gdzie są pozostali uciekinierzy z innych światów.

Haruka i Michiru weszły do baru, z którego korzystali pracownicy wieżowca z firmą architektoniczną. Zbliżała się godzina lunchu, co objawiało się pojawianiem się coraz większej ilości ludzi. Wkrótce Michiru zauważyła czarnowłosą kobietę, której projekty zostały zniszczone przez poszukiwanego Hiroshiego Tanakę.

- Idź do niej, zanim ktoś się dosiądzie. - Zielonowłosa dziewczyna poinstruowała koleżankę.

- Ok. - odparła Haruka idąc w kierunku pracownicy firmy. Kupiła na szybko pierwsze lepsze jedzenie i podeszła do jej stolika.

- Mogę się dosiąść? - Zapytała.

- Jest wolne. Proszę bardzo. - Dziewczyna odpowiedziała chłodno wracając do jedzenia. Blondynka usiadła naprzeciwko niej. Udawała, że również interesowało ją tylko zjedzenie obiadu a jednocześnie cały czas jej się przypatrywała. Kobieta zauważyła to i ją to zdenerwowało.

- Dlaczego się na mnie patrzysz? Jestem brudna, czy co? - spytała nerwowo.

- Czemu reagujesz złością? Ja chcę tylko zjeść obiad w miłym towarzystwie.

- Posłuchaj, nie jestem dzisiaj w najlepszym nastroju, rozumiesz? Masz pecha. Miałam dzisiaj straszny dzień i nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek. A już na pewno nie mam ochoty na poznawanie kogoś nowego. Kim ty jesteś? Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałam.

- Haruka Tenou, pracuję na piątym piętrze. Jestem tu nowa i pewnie jeszcze nie miałyśmy okazji się poznać.

- Kotone. Przepraszam za wybuch... przecież ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.

- Zauważyłam, że jesteś czymś bardzo poruszona. Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale może mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie sądzę. Mam kłopoty w pracy, duże kłopoty. Nie mam ochoty rozpowiadać o tym każdej przypadkowo napotkanej osobie.

- Rozumiem. Możesz powiedzieć mi gdzie pracujesz?

- Na drugim piętrze. Jestem projektantką w firmie Cityscape. - Kotone uspokoiła się, ale było widać, że obecność Haruki jej przeszkadzała.

- Cityscape... to tam gdzie pracuje mój kolega, Hiroshi Tanaka.

Kotone przestała jeść. Uderzyła pięścią w stół i zacisnęła zęby.

- Coś się stało? - spytała Haruka, ale w duszy ucieszyła się, że jej prowokacja zadziałała.

- Chyba jednak będę musiała z tobą porozmawiać.

- Tak?

- Twój kumpel zniszczył długie tygodnie mojej ciężkiej pracy. Potargał moje wydruki, wykasował pliki z projektami, zastąpił je jakimiś geometrycznymi abstrakcjami. Zawsze taki był, czy coś mu odbiło?

- Zrobił coś takiego? Nigdy bym się tego po nim nie spodziewała. Ale ja nie widziałam go wiele lat, nawet nie wiem co u niego słychać. Rozmawiałaś z nim, próbowałaś zapytać dlaczego to zrobił?

- Nie! Jak miałabym z nim porozmawiać, jeśli nie przyszedł do pracy i zupełnie odciął się od całego świata? Wyobrażasz to sobie?

- Chętnie bym się z nim zobaczyła. Może spróbuję zapytać go o ciebie?

- Rób jak chcesz. To twój kumpel. Ja będę szczęśliwa, jeśli nigdy więcej nie zobaczę jego twarzy. Chyba, że w sądzie.

- Nie wiem gdzie mieszka. Tak jak wspominałam, bardzo dawno go nie widziałam.

- Ok. Chodź ze mną na górę, to dam ci jego adres. Nie licz na to, że cię ugości, bo tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, nie ma z nim żadnego kontaktu. Może już uciekł z miasta po tym co mi zrobił.

- Może. Ale i tak spróbuję z nim porozmawiać. I obiecuję ci, że spróbuję się dowiedzieć dlaczego zrobił takie świństwo.

Hiroshi Tanaka od rana nie wychodził ze swego pokoju. Zamknął się tam po nocnym powrocie z pracy, zniszczył swój telefon komórkowy i zabarykadował drzwi, tak aby jego partnerka z którą mieszkał nie miała możliwości przerwać mu czegokolwiek miał zamiar robić. Dziewczyna stała naprzeciwko wejścia do pokoju, bezskutecznie próbując nakłonić go, aby wyszedł albo chociaż wyjaśnił jej przyczyny swego dziwnego zachowania. Hiroshi był wściekły. Zgasił światło i zasunął wszystkie żaluzje przez co otaczały go zupełne ciemności. Okropnie denerwowało go każde zdanie wypowiedziane przez młodą kobietę, pragnął aby się uciszyła, aby dała mu spokój i pozwoliła być samemu ze swymi myślami. Jego umysł wypełniony był przez pragnienie harmonii, symetrii i ładu, którego tak bardzo brakowało w chaotycznym zachowaniu jego partnerki. Był gotowy otworzyć drzwi i uciszyć ją na zawsze, z trudem powstrzymywał się przed taką decyzją. Kiedy zamykał oczy, widział różnokolorowe linie przecinające się ze sobą w dwóch, trzech a może nam większej ilości wymiarów przestrzennych. Kolory zmieniały się z dużą szybkością szepcząc swe przesłanie o harmonii, symetrii i ładzie.

- Pragnę harmonii, symetrii i ładu. - powiedział głos przenikający każdą komórkę jego ciała.

- Pragnę harmonii, symetrii i ładu. - Hiroshi wyszeptał.

- Hiroshi? Mówiłeś coś? - zapytała jego dziewczyna przykładając ucho do drzwi, aby lepiej słyszeć jego głos. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Aiko, zostaw mnie samego. - Mężczyzna oznajmił dużo głośniej.

- Hiroshi, o co chodzi? Porozmawiaj ze mną, chcę ci pomóc!

- Wynoś się stąd! Natychmiast! Uciekaj stąd! - mężczyzna był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

Aiko odsunęła się od drzwi. Nie wiedziała co robić dalej, coraz bardziej martwiła się o stan swego kochanka. Pomyślała, że Hiroshi zwariował z przepracowania, że firma całkowicie zniszczyła jego osobowość. Próbowała porozmawiać z nim po raz ostatni.

- Hiroshi, porozmawiaj ze mną. Razem na pewno uda nam się rozwiązać twój problem.

Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał. Gwałtownym ruchem odsunął szafkę blokującą drzwi, otworzył zamek i znalazł się w salonie, tuż przy Aiko.

- Nie potrafisz zrozumieć co do ciebie mówię? Kazałem ci się stąd wynosić.

Dziewczyna zbladła. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Dlaczego? - Mówiła a jej głos się załamywał.

- Bo pragnę harmonii, symetrii i ładu a ty wszystko psujesz swoją obecnością! - wrzasnął jej prosto w twarz. Aiko odwróciła się a chwilę później wybiegła z mieszkania nie oglądając się za siebie. Ostatni widokiem jaki zapamiętała było mroczne pomieszczenie za plecami jej chłopaka. Zimna, sterylna sala pozbawiona jakichkolwiek sprzętów czy mebli. Jak Hiroshi zdołał wszystko usunąć? Gdzie wszystko wyrzucił? Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Najstraszniejsze były dziwne kształty geometryczne przecinające przestrzeń, próbujące dotknąć jej umysł i opanować go tak samo jak umysł Hiroshiego. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy były prawdziwe, czy tylko je sobie wyobraziła przez ogromny strach jaki odczuwała. Nie miała zamiaru wracać i sprawdzać.

Haruka i Michiru stały przed domem w którym według nowej znajomej Haruki, Kotone mieszkał Hiroshi Tanaka. W pewnym momencie obie dziewczyny zauważyły jednocześnie, jak z wejścia do budynku wybiegła młoda dziewczyny. Była przerażona i zapłakana. Nie patrząc na osoby spacerujące wzdłuż ulicy, znikła za jednym z biurowców.

- Myślisz, że przestraszyła się naszego uciekiniera? - spytała Haruka.

- Pewnie tak. Nie możemy dłużej czekać, musimy tam wejść i się z nim zmierzyć. - oznajmiła Michiru.

- Nie poczekamy na Setsunę i Hotaru?

- Zawiadomiłam je. Dołączą do nas tak szybko jak to możliwe. Na razie musimy liczyć na siebie nawzajem.

- Dobrze. Idziemy.

Dziewczyny weszły do budynku i bardzo szybko znalazły mieszkanie należące do Tanaki. Otwarte na oścież drzwi, zapraszające każdego kto tylko miał ochotę przekroczyć progi apartamentu, jednoznacznie wskazywały cel wyprawy wojowniczek. Michiru spojrzała na powierzchnię swojego lusterka.

- Kolorowe linie... są wszędzie... zmieniają swoją konfigurację w przestrzeni... - mówiła patrząc na odbicie ścian mieszkania zdradzające prawdę kryjącą się w tamtym miejscu.

- Bądź ostrożna Michiru... może powinnyśmy się zamienić? - Blondynka była zaniepokojona, bo cisza i spokój miejsca przerażały ją. Dziewczyny dotarły do zaciemnionego pokoju i po chwili zastanowienia ostrożnie przekroczyły jego progi. Zauważyły Hiroshiego stojącego na samym środku pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna patrzył na swoje własne stopy, nie oderwał od nich wzroku nawet, gdy wyczuł że miał nowe towarzystwo.

- Kim jesteście? Jak mnie znalazłyście? - zapytał ściszonym głosem.

- Nazywa się pan Hiroshi Tanaka? - zapytała Michiru.

- Grozi panu niebezpieczeństwo. - dodała Haruka. Hiroshi zacisnął pięści.

- Wynoście się stąd! Natychmiast! Zakłócacie harmonię tego miejsca! - krzyknął. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie a Neptune dodatkowo spojrzała na lusterko. Okazało się, że miejsce było pełne różnokolorowych linii układających się w figury geometryczne. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich wizji, tym razem linie nie zmieniały swojej barwy ani konfiguracji, były zamrożone w czasie niczym szklane rury ulicznych neonów. Uranus i Neptune oczekiwały w milczeniu na kolejny krok mężczyzny. Kiedy Hiroshi domyślił się, że nie mógł pozbyć się ich tak łatwo jak swojej narzeczonej, postanowił zmienić taktykę działania. Uzmysłowił sobie, że jedynym sposobem na powrót idealnej harmonii której tak bardzo pragnął było pozwolenie na opanowanie swego ciała przez przybysza, mieszkającego z nim od kilkunastu godzin. Mężczyzna usunął się w cień pomieszczenia a za jego plecami zaczęły materializować się jakieś kształty. Początkowo były jedynie zarysami, przecinającymi ciemności, ledwie zauważalnymi dla oka zwykłego śmiertelnika, ale wkrótce przerodziły się w dobrze widoczne obiekty, wielkie na tyle, aby wypełnić pusty pokój. Na tle Hiroshiego unosiły się abstrakcyjne kształty geometryczne, platońskie bryły złożone całkowicie z wielokątów foremnych, fragmenty przestrzeni trójwymiarowej o idealnej symetrii. Wszystkie wydawały z siebie dźwięki muzyczne, czyste, melodyjnie brzmiące kombinacje liniowe sinusów o różnorodnych częstotliwościach. Każdy słyszący ich swoistą melodię miał wrażenie obcowania z niebiańską muzyką sfer kosmicznych.

- Co to jest? - zapytała retorycznie Michiru.

- Nie wiem, ale musimy szybko mu wytłumaczyć, że stwarza zagrożenie dla tego człowieka.

- Pragnę harmonii, symetrii i ładu. - powiedział Hiroshi a otaczające go figury geometryczne zaczęły rosnąć i zbliżać się do dziewczyn.

- Chyba już za późno na rozmowę - oznajmiła Neptune.

- Będziemy musiały przekonać go siłą! - dodała Uranus.

Niestety, dziewczyny nie miały czasu zamienić się, ani odpowiedzieć swoimi czarami. Powierzchnie brył zbliżały się do nich z szybkością rosnącą ekspotencjalnie i wkrótce pochłonęły obie kobiety. Haruka i Michiru zostały oślepione przez blask pochodzący nie wiadomo skąd. Kiedy odzyskały zdolność widzenia okazało się, że zostały przeniesione do zupełnie innego miejsca. Stały na idealnie płaskiej powierzchni a ponad nimi unosiły się wirujące kształty, galaktyki ułożone na kształt różnokolorowych fraktali. Miejsce było piękne a jednocześnie przerażające. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, kobiety zamieniły się w Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune. Po kilku minutach kręcenia się po dziwnej krainie, wojowniczki zorientowały się, że znajdowały się na środku ogromnej pustki a dookoła otaczała ich ogromna przestrzeń, ciągnąca się w nieskończoność we wszystkich kierunkach.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Michiru po raz kolejny zadała pytanie na które nie spodziewała się racjonalnej odpowiedzi.

- Po co wtedy zabrałam ten cholerny naszyjnik. - Haruka zacisnęła pięści pełna wściekłości na samą siebie.

Hotaru i Setsuna odnalazły dom Hiroshiego. Bardzo się spieszyły, ponieważ utrata łączności z Sailor Uranus i Netpune mogły zwiastować tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty. Intuicja podpowiedziała im, że wkrótce mogła czekać je ciężka walka, dlatego postanowiły się zamienić. Kiedy przekroczyły próg ciemnego pomieszczenia, okazało się, że przybyły za późno. Obie popatrzyły na umieszczony na ścianie neon, szklany kwiat świecący wewnętrznym blaskiem, identyczny z tym odnalezionym przez Hotaru kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Znów zostawił nam swój znak. - oznajmiła Hotaru.

- Zapętlenie czasoprzestrzeni jest tu tak samo duże jak w tamtym miejscu. - dodała Setsuna.

- Co tu się stało? - czarnowłosa dziewczyna rozglądnęła się dookoła.

- Nie ma mebli, żadnych sprzętów... to nienormalne w zamieszkałym miejscu.

- Gdzie są Haruka i Michiru? - Setsuna przerwała obserwację Sailor Saturn.

- Obawiam się, że gdziekolwiek są, odgradza nas od nich ta pieczęć. - dziewczyna pokazała na świecący wzór geometryczny, który zdawał się drwić z niewiedzy i bezsilności kobiet uznających siebie za obrończynie planety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Sailor Pluto i Sailor Saturn patrzyły na fantazyjnie powyginany kolorowy neon wiszący na ścianie w miejscu, w którym jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej były ich przyjaciółki. Niestety, Haruka i Michiru zniknęły, podobnie jak dziwna niematerialna obecność odczuwana przez Hotaru. W pewnej chwili do zaciemnionego pokoju wszedł Hiroshi. Widząc dwie kobiety zdziwił się.

- Kim jesteście? Co tu robicie? - zapytał.

Saturn i Pluto odwróciły się, instynktownie przyjmując pozycję obronną.

- To miejsce jest niebezpieczne. Nie powinien Pan tu przebywać. - oznajmiła Setsuna.

- O czym pani mówi? To jest moje mieszkanie! - mężczyzna oburzył się. Jego wzrok padł na szklany kwiat mieniący się na ścianie za plecami dwóch wojowniczek. Hiroshi zaniemówił, a jego umysł został zalany lawiną myśli i wspomnień z ostatnich kilku dni. Wiedziony instynktem lub wolą istoty, która znów zdołała przejąć nad nim kontrolę, rzucił się do ucieczki.

- Musimy go złapać! Miał kontakt z naszym uciekinierem! Może wie o nim coś więcej. - oznajmiła Sailor Pluto.

- Może doprowadzi nas do dziewczyn! - dodała Hotaru.

Hiroshi biegł wzdłuż ulic pogrążonego w ciemności nocy miasta. Był przerażony głosami i obrazami pojawiającymi się w jego głowie, przesuwającymi się przed jego mentalnym wzrokiem z szybkością  
>o wiele większą niż widok prawdziwego świata pojawiający się przed jego fizycznymi oczami. Otaczały go światła latarni ulicznych i neonów oddalonego centrum handlowego, dźwięk setek silników samochodowych zlewających się w jeden wielki monotonny szum, wszechobecne linie proste przecinające się wokoło, wyznaczające granice przestrzeni mieszkalnych i publicznych, płaszczyzny oddzielające przestrzeń miejską od wnętrza budynków kryjących dziesiątki niepasujących do siebie kształtów, dźwięków i zapachów. Hiroshi nie wiedział już, które wrażenia dostarczały mu jego własne zmysły, a które doznawał tylko dlatego, że był połączony z obcą inteligencją próbującą zrozumieć otaczający ją świat. Mężczyzna oglądnął się za siebie wbiegając do odludnej alei w mrocznej dzielnicy przemysłowej. Zobaczył, że nadal był śledzony. Biegła za nim wysoka kobieta, trzymała coś w ręce, a on w ciemności nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy. Hiroshi poczekał, aż dziewczyna się zbliży, wziął w obie ręce jeden ze śmietników i rzucił nim w napastniczkę. Setsuna osłoniła się przed uderzeniem metalu i brudu swym talizmanem, ale i tak siła uderzenia rzuciła ją na kolana. Hotaru podbiegła do przyjaciółki.<p>

- Setsuna, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała.

- Tak. Biegnij za nim, bo nam ucieknie! Ja zaraz cię dogonię!

- Ok. - Saturn pobiegła za mężczyzną. Hiroshi znalazł się w brudnym zaułku pomiędzy dwoma kilkupiętrowymi magazynami, a jego dalszą drogę ucieczki blokowało ogrodzenie.

- Cholera! - Kiedy Hotaru była już blisko, Hiroshi zrobił się bardzo nerwowy. Uderzył pięściami  
>w starą tabliczkę zawieszoną na siatce.<p>

- Kim wy jesteście! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Czego ode mnie chcecie?! - krzyczał patrząc na Sailor Saturn. Podniósł leżącą w pobliżu cegłowkę i spróbował uderzyć Hotaru w głowę. Dziewczyna przystawiła mu do szyi ostrze Glewii Ciszy.

- Niech pan nawet nie próbuję. Chcemy panu pomóc. - Widząc ostrą broń, Hiroshi zrezygnował  
>z zamiaru walki i upuścił cegłówkę na chodnik.<p>

- Pomóc? - spytał niepewnym głosem. Kiedy Saturn opuściła glewię, mężczyzna znów poczuł się bezpiecznie i postanowił uciec. Odepchnął dziewczynę, ruszając w drogę powrotną. Nie udało mu się przebyć nawet kilku metrów, bo Sailor Pluto skutecznie go zablokowała.

- Tak jak mówiła moja przyjaciółka. Chcemy panu pomóc. Dlatego proszę już z nami nie walczyć. Musimy porozmawiać. - Hiroshi spojrzał na dwie wojowniczki z ogromnym strachem. W jego głowie znów pojawiły się chaotyczne wizje miejskiego życia w Tokio. Chwycił się za głowę i upadł na kolana. Setsuna zbliżyła się do niego.

- Musimy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj. Znajdziemy jakieś spokojne miejsce. Może pan iść?

- Tak... - mężczyzna odparł wstając.

Sailor Senshi oraz Hiroshi dotarli do parku miejskiego. Mężczyzna usiadł na ławce stojącej obok sztucznego jeziora w którym obijało się blade światło pobliskiej latarni. Był roztrzęsiony, ale strach przed bronią trzymaną przez Saturn skutecznie zniechęcił go od próby ucieczki.

- Kim jesteście? - zapytał po chwili milczenia.

- Chcemy panu pomóc. Proszę opowiedzieć nam co stało się w pana mieszkaniu. Dlaczego pan uciekał? Co takiego pan zobaczył? - zapytała Setsuna.

- Ja... nie chciałem, żeby to się znów stało. Nie chciałem, aby to coś znowu mnie opanowało.

- O czym pan mówi?

- Na ścianie... szklany kwiat. Widziałem taki sam po raz pierwszy, kiedy to weszło mi do głowy.

- Czy mówi pan o kwiecie, który jest na ścianie naprzeciwko budynku w którym pan pracuje? - spytała Hotaru.

- Tak... skąd o tym wiecie?

- Mówiłam, że chcemy panu pomóc. Szukamy istoty, która miała z panem kontakt. Proszę powiedzieć nam co się dokładnie stało, kiedy po raz pierwszy widział pan szklany kwiat. - Setsuna kontynuowała.

- Byłem w pracy... siedziałem nad projektem, jak zwykle do późna w nocy. W pewnym momencie wyglądnąłem przez okno, aby odpocząć od ekranu komputera i wtedy... poczułem, że moje myśli przestały być moimi... coś próbowało wejść w moje ciało i kontrolować mnie od wewnątrz. Nagle moje myśli zostały opanowane przez tysiące obrazów i dźwięków. Widziałem światy, odległe światy, pełne konstrukcji, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem... kryształowe wieże, miasta wyrastające ze ścian gór wysokich na kilometry, miasta o domach zawieszonych na wiszącej nad przepaścią pajęczynie, miasta unoszące się nad oceanem. Czułem jak mój umysł przeskakuje w przestrzeni i czasie... stara się mi coś pokazać... opowiedzieć... kiedy mogłem już myśleć, natychmiast wróciłem do pracy. Ale nie mogłem patrzeć na własne projekty budynków... nie po tym wszystkim co widziałem. Zniszczyłem wszystkie projekty, potargałem je na drobne kawałki... zniszczyłem też projekty moich kolegów. Pragnąłem perfekcji, a to co było przede mną, napawało mnie obrzydzeniem. W pewnym momencie popatrzyłem przez okno i zauważyłem mieniący się w ciemności kolorowy neon w kształcie kwiatu. Uciekłem z pracy i sam nie wiem co było dalej, bo od tej pory aż do naszego spotkania działałem jak na autopilocie. Czuję, że wkrótce znów stracę rozum. Możecie mi pomóc?

Hiroshi wstał z ławki, odwracając się w kierunku Hotaru. Dziewczyna milczała, więc mężczyzna zapytał jeszcze głośniej.

- Pomożecie mi! Przecież powiedziałyście, że mi pomożecie, do cholery!

W pewnym momencie Michiru usłyszała głosy dochodzące jakby z wnętrza jej umysłu, a jej zmysły zostały zaatakowane lawiną intensywnych doznań. Dziewczyna milcząco wpatrywała się w obrazy pojawiające się tylko przed jej oczami i nasłuchiwała dźwięków przeznaczonych tylko dla jej uszu. Haruka nadal do niej mówiła, ale jej umysł nie przyjmował impulsów ze świata zewnętrznego innych niż te, którymi obdarowywała ją istota. Uranus obserwowała dziewczynę tracącą kontakt  
>z rzeczywistością i coraz bardziej się niepokoiła. Fraktalne wzory na niebie wolno wirowały, replikowały się i tworzyły coraz bardziej skomplikowane układy zdające się wskazywać na miejsce dokładnie ponad zielonowłosą kobietą. Michiru widziała zmieniające się z ogromną szybkością obrazy, kolory, kształty, symbole geometryczne, wielowymiarowe obiekty przenikające przez trójwymiarową rzeczywistość pojmowaną przez mózg młodej kobiety. Wraz z wrażeniami wzrokowymi pojawiały się dźwięki, dziwne, nieziemskie, pozbawione rytmu, przynoszące ze sobą sprzeczne doznania, budzące pozorny niepokój, ale jednocześnie działające uspakajającą na inny aspekt świadomości, dźwięki istniejące w zakresach częstotliwości normalnie niesłyszalnych, ale odczuwalnych podświadomie przez młodą artystkę zagubioną w dziwnym świecie.<p>

- Michiru! Co się dzieje?! - Haruka krzyczała widząc, jak jej przyjaciółka zatraciła kontakt  
>z rzeczywistością. Fraktalne wzory zmieniały barwy, migotały ze zmienną częstotliwością, próbując dostosować się do częstotliwości pracy ludzkiej świadomości, aby przenieść tą świadomość na własny wyższy stan doznawania. Blondynka wyciągnęła rękę próbując dotknąć zielonowłosej kobiety, ale<br>w tym samym momencie poczuła ból, jakby została trafiona błyskawicą. Została odrzucona na odległość kilku metrów i upadła na gładką powierzchnię stanowiącą niecodzienną formę gruntu. Michiru została odcięta od strumienia świadomości innej istoty i znów mogła doznawać świata  
>za pomocą własnych zmysłów. Upadła na kolana ciesząc się z powrotu do rzeczywistości, a jednocześnie poczuła ogromny smutek, tęsknotę do wyższego stanu świadomości, który został jej na chwilę podarowany przez obcą istotę.<p>

- Michiru! - Haruka podbiegła do dziewczyny pomimo bólu, jaki czuła po kontakcie  
>z wyrazem niezadowolenia właściciela fraktalnego wymiaru.<p>

- Co się stało?

- On... czymkolwiek jest... próbował się ze mną porozumieć. Próbował zrozumieć kim jestem. - odparła zielonowłosa kobieta.

- Musimy być czujne. Uwięził nas w tym koszmarze i teraz próbuje też przejąć kontrolę nad naszymi myślami. Cholera! Czuję się taka bezsilna! Jak mam walczyć z czymś czego nawet nie widzę!

- Haruka... siła fizyczna tym razem nam nie pomoże. Musimy znaleźć inny sposób, aby się stąd wydostać. Zaczniemy od nawiązania z nim kontaktu.

- Co takiego? Chcesz poddać się bez walki?

- Nie. Chcę w jakiś sposób porozumieć się z tą istotą i być może wyjaśnić, że robi nam krzywdę więżąc nas w tej przestrzeni. Nie możemy zakładać, że istota jest zła. Przecież gdyby chciała nam coś zrobić to nie miałybyśmy szans się obronić.

- Nie pozwolę ci tak ryzykować. A co jeśli się mylisz? A co jeśli ta istota zachęca cię do otwarcia umysłu, bo chce przejąć nad tobą kontrolę? Nie pozwolę jej na to!

- Próbujemy znaleźć wyjście od paru godzin i ciągle kręcimy się w kółko. Nie wiemy nawet gdzie jesteśmy i czy to jest miejsce w którym panują jakiekolwiek prawa fizyki poza wolą inteligencji je kontrolującej. Próba nawiązania kontaktu była pierwszą rzeczą jaka nam się przytrafiła odkąd tutaj trafiłyśmy. Przerwałaś kontakt i może przez to istota stała się nieufna. Proszę, pozwól mi spróbować porozmawiać z nią jeszcze raz.

- Dlaczego wybrała tylko ciebie?

- Bo ty jesteś pełna złych myśli w nią skierowanych. A poza tym ja jestem muzykiem, artystką... może znalazła w mojej głowie coś czego bardzo potrzebowała. Tak samo jak w tym architekcie...

- Może najpierw spróbujesz użyć lustra?

- Próbowałam i okazało się całkowicie bezużyteczne w tym miejscu. Podobnie jak twój talizman i nasze moce jako Sailor Senshi.

- Dobrze. Może twój pomysł jest naszą jedyną szansą.

Michiru odeszła od swojej przyjaciółki, kierując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami nawiązała kontakt z istotą z innego świata. Zamknęła oczy, wyciszyła umysł, przywołując jednocześnie w myślach napisaną przez siebie muzykę i wizje krajobrazów, które kiedyś namalowała lub miała zamiar namalować, ale nigdy ich nie urzeczywistniła na płótnach. Otoczenie dziewczyny zareagowało. Fraktalne wzory na niebie zaczęły się obracać i zbliżać do powierzchni, koncentrując się nad głową dziewczyny. Michiru uśmiechnęła się, a spod jej powiek popłynęły łzy. Wielokolorowe wzory pojawiły się znikąd i rozpoczęły taniec wokół ciała zielonowłosej kobiety. Haruka obserwowała całe zajście ze strachem i złością na samą siebie, że pozwoliła Michiru zrobić coś tak bardzo niebezpiecznego.

Hiroshi szybkim ruchem chwycił ramiona Sailor Saturn. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła zareagować. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w jej fiołkowe oczy.

- Widzę... widzę kim naprawdę jesteś! - powiedział.

- Zostaw ją! - Setsuna krzyknęła. Hiroshi nie zareagował na jej słowa.

- Nie opieraj mi się... pozwól mi zobaczyć to czego naprawdę potrzebuję... pozwól mi zobaczyć co kryje się po drugiej stronie twojego umysłu... - czarnowłosy nie przestawał wpatrywać się w oczy Hotaru, a tak naprawdę patrzył na abstrakcyjne obrazy jakie przekazywała mu obca istota po bezpośrednim kontakcie z umysłem Sailor Saturn.

- Wieczna cisza, nicość... prawdziwa nicość od której będziemy mogli zbudować zbudować perfekcyjnie symetryczny świat... osobliwy punkt początkowy... - mówił, nie rozumiejąc tego co przekazywał mu zmysł wzroku. Hotaru nie mogła się ruszyć, ani odeprzeć ataku mężczyzny. Obcy umysł opanował ją, a jego odmienność zaburzyła pracę układu nerwowego dziewczyny.

- Zostaw ją! Powiedziałam coś do ciebie! - Sailor Pluto zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. Hiroshi ponownie nie zareagował.

- Ostrzegałam cię! - Setsuna oznajmiła, widząc że Hotaru była w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Dead Scream! - Kobieta użyła zaklęcia ofensywnego przeciwko człowiekowi. Wycelowała w chodnik bezpośrednio pod jego stopami. Uderzająca kula energii ogłuszyła go, przewracając jednocześnie na plecy. Setsuna podbiegła do przyjaciółki.

- Hotaru, nic ci nie jest? - spytała.

- Nie... nadal czuję obecność... tego czegoś... muszę ochłonąć... - Saturn odparła sprawiając wrażenie bardzo zamroczonej. W tym samym momencie Hiroshi podniósł się z chodnika. Patrzył na kobiety z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Nie, nie, nie... nie zniosę tego więcej! Niech te obrazy wreszcie się skończą! Niech on da mi spokój! - krzyczał płacząc.

- Niczego nie rozumiem! - dodał rzucając się do ucieczki.

- Cholera! - Pluto spojrzała za uciekającym człowiekiem.

- Idź za nim! Ja zaraz będę się czuła lepiej. - Hotaru oznajmiła siadając na kamiennym murku stojącym niedaleko. Hiroshi przebiegł przez ulicę i po chwili znalazł się na moście. Był jeszcze bardziej przerażony i zdezorientowany niż przed kilkoma sekundami. Sailor Pluto była coraz bliżej.

- Nie chcę już tego widzieć! Nigdy więcej! - mężczyzna krzyczał wchodząc na metalową barierkę na moście.

- Nie rób tego! - Setsuna próbowała go powstrzymać widząc co chciał zrobić. Było już za późno. Hiroshi stracił równowagę i spadł z mostu prosto do pogrążonej w ciemności zimnej wody. Pluto wiedziała, że nie mógł przeżyć upadku z tak dużej wysokości, ale jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła w ciemność, próbując dostrzec oznaki życia mężczyzny. Na moście pojawiła się również Hotaru.

- Nie żyje. Zmarł zanim uderzył w wodę. Jego ciało nie było w stanie poradzić sobie z bezpośrednim kontaktem z tą istotą. Jesteśmy zbyt różni... - dziewczyna oznajmiła podchodząc do przyjaciółki.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Bo byłam z nim połączona... i przed chwilą jego krzyk ustał na zawsze. Nadal odczuwam echo obecności tego obcego... i miasta. - Hotaru oparła się o barierkę.

- Czuję elektryczność płynącą w przewodach nad tokijskimi ulicami, tak jakby były częścią mojego układu nerwowego. - Saturn uniosła rękę.

- I bezustanny gwar milionów urządzeń telekomunikacyjnych... ale te głosy są coraz cichsze  
>i cichsze... - dodała.<p>

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Nie chciałabym aby ty... - Setsuna bała się dokończyć.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Kontakt był zbyt krótki. Ale teraz on wie kim jestem i jaką mam siłę. On pragnie zmienić ten świat na taki jaki pamięta ze swojego domu. Boi się i cierpi i chce wreszcie zaznać spokoju. I pragnie abym użyła Glawii Ciszy na całej planecie. - Hotaru usiadła na chodniku, obejmując się rękami.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Poradzę sobie sama... będzie lepiej, gdy nie będę już czuła na skórze całego brudu naszego miasta... i mrocznych sekretów tych, których codziennie mijamy na ulicy. - Hotaru zakryła twarz dłońmi.

W innym wymiarze, Michiru unosiła się bezwładnie nad powierzchnią dziwnej krainy, podczas gdy kolorowe wzory świetlne wirowały wokół niej, co chwilę dotykając jej i znikając wewnątrz jej ciała tylko po to, aby pojawiać się w innych miejscach. W pewnym momencie kolorowe światła znikły,  
>a fraktale oddaliły się na taką odległość, że znów zdawały się być dalekimi ciałami niebieskimi orbitującymi wokół dziwnej planety. Michiru upadła na kolana. Haruka natychmiast do niej podbiegła. Zauważyła, że po twarzy przyjaciółki spływał potok łez, a jej ciało doświadczało drgawek.<p>

- Michiru! Co się dzieje?! - Blondynka przytuliła swoją kochankę.

- Udało ci się? Nawiązałaś z nim kontakt? - Spytała, gdy zielonowłosa kobieta złapała ją za rękę.

- Tak... udało mi się... przez chwilę widziałam świat tak jak on go widzi... tak bardzo się boję... - Michiru mówiła cichym głosem. Nie mogła przestać płakać.

- Co zobaczyłaś? Co to za istota? Skąd się tu wzięła?

- Muszę... muszę znów zacząć myśleć jak normalny człowiek... moje zmysły... powoli wracają do równowagi... - Dziewczyna powiedziała, jednocześnie przytulając się do blondynki.

- Spokojnie. Jestem tutaj. Cały czas jestem przy tobie. Dotknij mnie, słuchaj mojego głosu... jeśli musisz użyć na mnie wszystkich swoich zmysłów. Traktuj mnie jako drogowskaz w powrocie do normalnego świata.

Michiru skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała to co mówiła do niej jej towarzyszka. Zamknęła oczy, próbując przywrócić w swoim umyśle normalny tok myślenia.

Tymczasem, na Ziemi, Hotaru czuła się już znacznie lepiej i przedstawiła Setsunie swój plan na nawiązanie kontaktu z tajemniczą istotą. Dziewczyny musiały być bardzo ostrożne, aby obcy, ukrywający się w każdym aspekcie miasta w którym mieszkały, nie odkrył ich intencji. Sailor Saturn wytworzyła wokół siebie i przyjaciółki barierę używając zaklęcia Silent Wall, a Sailor Pluto zbudowała dodatkowo kopułę dystorsji czasoprzestrzennych.

- Chcesz wystawić się jako przynęta? Nie możesz! To zbyt niebezpieczne dla siebie i dla całego świata. Sama widziałaś co się stało z tym człowiekiem!

- Widziałam. I dlatego jestem jedyną osobą, która może zmierzyć się z tym czymś. On chce mnie lepiej poznać, bo wyczuwa we mnie siłę, dzięki której będzie mógł usunąć wszystko co jest dla niego zakłóceniem nie do zniesienia. Chce zniszczyć sprzeczności które spotyka na każdym kroku w naszym świecie, bo ich nie rozumie i ta niewiedza rani go... zadaje mu fizyczny ból. Pragnie mocy Saturna, mocy wyrównującej wszystko do jednego poziomu. Mój umysł jest dla niego trudny do opanowania, bo są w nim dwie świadomości. To może dać mi nad nim chwilową przewagę, a tobie czas niezbędny do otwarcia korytarza, który doprowadzi nas do Haruki i Michiru. Spróbuję... zaprosić go do swoich myśli. Spróbuję spotkać go gdzieś pośród świateł latarni, hałasu ulicznego i długich podziemnych korytarzy.

- Dobrze. Będę cię cały czas obserwować. Ale nie możesz prowokować go jako Sailor Senshi. Gdyby cię opanował...

- Wiem. - Hotaru uśmiechnęła się. Jej ciało zaświeciło na kolor fioletowy, a chwilę później jej strój zmienił się w codzienne ubranie.

- Idę. - Dodała, kierując się w stronę centrum miasta.

W innym wymiarze Michiru odpoczęła po bezpośrednim kontakcie z obcą inteligencją i mogła już swobodnie rozmawiać z przyjaciółką. Mogła również uporządkować myśli i wspomnienia dotyczące połączenia. Część racjonalna umysłu dziewczyny działała poprawnie, ale jej uczucia nadal pozostawały poza jej kontrolą. Płakała.

- Jesteś już bezpieczna. Udało ci się przerwać kontakt... radziłam ci abyś tego nie robiła. Kto wie co on ci zrobił... - Haruka była niezadowolona i pełna obaw o swą ukochaną

- Nie... nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogę sobie poradzić ze smutkiem, który mnie teraz zalewa... z jego smutkiem... naszego gościa z innego świata.

- Smutkiem?

- Tak. On nie przybył tutaj z własnej woli. Został wciągnięty przez magię wieży kiedy ja... to znaczy wiedźma kontrolująca moje ciało rozdarła bariery czasu i przestrzeni. On znalazł się w zupełnie obcym dla niego świecie... znalazł się w świecie, który nie ma dla niego najmniejszego sensu.

- Co to oznacza?

- On boi się wszystkiego co go otacza, bo to jest dla niego obce. Boi się linearności naszego czasu, podziału na przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Jest przerażony tym, że nie można swobodnie poruszać się wzdłuż strzałki czasu w jedną i drugą stronę. Boi się tego, że w naszym świecie materia ma swoje określone miejsce, zamiast w postaci fal ciągnąć się z jednego kresu świata na drugi... Jest uwięziony w chwili teraz trwającej i w przedmiotach budujących nasze miasto. Czuje się jak zwierzę, które wpadło w sidła i nie może się wydostać nie zabijając się przy tym. A najbardziej boi się nas...

- Nas?

- Nas, ludzi. Jesteśmy dla niego czymś zupełnie niezrozumiałym. My jako istoty mające świadomość, potrafiące myśleć i czuć, a jednocześnie oddzielone od siebie, nie potrafiące się przenikać i łączyć, wymieniać doznaniami, samotne, nie będące częścią jedności. Nasz świat wydaje mu się czymś chaotycznym, wielką mieszaniną sprzeczności niosącą tylko zagrożenia.

- Możemy... uwolnić go?

- Nie wiem... jest połączony z naszym miastem... kiedy się z nim połączyłam widziałam go obecnego w przeszłości Tokio... prawie od jego powstania. Nasz gość próbuje zrozumieć nasze umysły. Dlatego szuka ludzi o niecodziennym spojrzeniu na świat, widzących dalej i więcej niż przeciętni mieszkańcy.

- W ten sposób znalazł tego architekta?

- Tak. W ten sposób znalazł też mnie, twórczynię muzyki i malarstwa. Ale nawet w naszych głowach również widział tylko chaotyczny strumień świadomości, nie podobny do tego co znał od zawsze. Boję się tego co dłuższy kontakt może zrobić z umysłem zwykłego człowieka.

- Czujesz coś niedobrego?

- Nie. Ja byłam połączona z nim zbyt krótko. Ale jeśli ktoś widział świat jego "oczami" dłużej... nie wiem, czy będzie mógł wrócić do normalnej percepcji. Powinniśmy obawiać się czegoś innego.

- Tak?

- Hotaru.

- Co takiego?

- On nawiązał kontakt z Hotaru. Odkrył kim ona jest i jaką posiada w sobie moc. A właściwie odkrył jaką moc posiada Sailor Saturn. W jej narzędziu zniszczenia widzi możliwość uspokojenia chaosu, który go otacza, wyjaśnienia wszystkich sprzeczności i uciszenia tysięcy wykluczających się wzajemnie myśli i głosów. On chce znaleźć Hotaru i zmusić ją aby użyła Glawii Ciszy na całej planecie.

- Cholera, musimy go jakoś powstrzymać.

- Nie możemy walczyć z czymś co nie podlega zasadom fizyki tego świata i nie jest materialne. Jedyne co musimy zrobić to pomóc Hotaru pozostać sobą, kiedy on znajdzie ją i sprowadzi tutaj.  
>I modlić się, aby Hotaru potrafiła wyjaśnić mu jak działa nasz świat.<p>

Hotaru spacerowała po ulicach Tokio z nadzieją, że uda jej się nawiązać kontakt z obcą inteligencją. Próbowała ignorować wszystkie bodźce dochodzące do niej ze świata zewnętrznego, tłumić dziesiątki obrazów i dźwięków odrywających jej uwagę od celu. Dziewczyna zatrzymywała się w różnych miejscach, gdy intuicyjnie wyczuwała czyjąś obecność starającą się wybadać jej umysł. Przedzierała się przez głośny tłum ludzi korzystających z życia nocnego, ignorując spojrzenia pijanych mężczyzn wychodzących z knajp. Zatrzymywała się, patrzyła w górę, a w jej fioletowych oczach odbijało się różnokolorowe światło neonów. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała na pogrążonym w ciemności moście prowadzącym do otoczonej przez drzewa świątyni, wsłuchując się w ciszę, szum wiatru i szelest wody płynącej poniżej. Dostała się na dach jednego z wieżowców centrum handlowego, gdzie zimny wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Patrzyła na światła migające w oddali na Tokijskiej Wieży i setki ulic ogromnej metropolii z których każda mogła być drogą prowadzącą do nowego przeciwnika i miejsca, w którym były uwięzione Haruka i Michiru. Strumienie ludzi, samochodów, muzyka dochodząca z różnych lokali, hałas przejeżdżających pociągów i odległy ryk samolotów przelatujących gdzieś wysoko towarzyszyły jej podczas wędrówki. Nie było śladu po wewnętrznym głosie pragnącym wykorzystać jej zdolności do naprawy chaotycznego świata. Po długich godzinach błąkania się po nocnym Tokio, dziewczyna postanowiła wrócić do miejsca w którym po raz pierwszy poczuła obecność obcej inteligencji, do własnego domu. Kiedy przechodziła znajomą dzielnicą, skąpaną w świetle latarni ulicznych i świecącej reklamy na jednym ze sklepów spożywczych, w jej umyśle pojawiła się gonitwa myśli, identyczna z tą, która przytrafiła jej się gdy dotknęła Hiroshiego. Hotaru wiedziała, że jej się udało. Obcy znów próbował nawiązać z nią kontakt.

- Zgadzam się. Połączmy się. - czarnowłosa dziewczyna pomyślała, kiedy przed jej oczami pojawiły się wzory fraktalne zmieniające kształty i kolory z ogromną prędkością. Sailor Pluto, obserwująca przyjaciółkę z oddali zauważyła jej nagły postój i dziwne zachowanie. Hotaru czuła jak jej ciało było paraliżowane przez nieznaną siłę, a wszystko dookoła niej robiło się białe. Dziewczyna była pewna, że Glawia Ciszy została przywołana, ale nie na jej bezpośredni rozkaz. Ciepła biel skąpała jej ciało w całości, nie widziała już nawet swoich nóg. Setsuna przybiegła jej na pomoc w momencie kiedy Hotaru znikała w zawirowaniu czasoprzestrzennym jakie wytworzyło się wokół niej na środku ulicy. Użyła talizman, aby powstrzymać zamykanie się dziury w materii rzeczywistości na tak długo, aby sama zdołała przedostać się do innego wymiaru. Kobieta była świadkiem pojawienia się świetlnego kwiatu, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała Hotaru. Kwiat wyginał się, jednocześnie się krystalizując i zmieniając w neon, dokładnie taki sam jak dwa poprzednie na które natknęły się wojowniczki. Sailor Pluto powstrzymała jego pełne uformowanie i weszła do korytarza czasoprzestrzennego.

Hotaru pojawiła się na środku bezkresnej przestrzeni. Kiedy uniosła wzrok, zauważyła, że na niebie dziwnego wymiaru obracały się różnokolorowe wzory fraktalne. Po chwili spostrzegła, że zmieniła się wbrew swojej woli w Sailor Saturn. W dłoni trzymała Glawię Ciszy, pełną energii mogącej zniszczyć całą planetę. Sailor Pluto również znalazła się w innej rzeczywistości, ale w zupełnie innym miejscu niż jej młodsza przyjaciółka. Była samotna pośrodku sterylnego pustkowia. Hotaru rozglądała się dookoła przygotowując się na spotkanie z obcą inteligencją, a czarne niebo nad jej głową zaczęło przyjmować postać różnokolorowych fraktalnych wzorów. Kiedy symbole geometryczne skoncentrowały się nad dziewczyną, jej umysł został zaatakowany serią szybko zmieniających się obrazów. Hotaru widziała miasto tak samo jak obcy próbujący nawiązać z nią kontakt. Jej świadomość znalazła się w wielu miejscach jednocześnie, w swoim domu, bibliotece uniwersytetu, w metrze i na szczycie wieży tokijskiej. Widziała setki ludzi idących po ulicach, zaglądała do ich myśli, będąc całkowicie zdezorientowaną chaosem w nich panującym. W pewnym momencie wszystkie wizje, punkty widzenia, które obserwowała stopiły się w jeden obraz - samej siebie trzymającej broń w gotowości do użycia. Patrzyła jak Sailor Saturn uwalnia śmiercionośną energię i ucisza wszystkie myśli mieszkańców miasta, uspokaja chaos różnorodności zastępując go piękną symetrią ogarniającej wszystko pustki i ciszy. Uśmiechnęła się, a inna osobowość żyjąca w jej umyśle była coraz bliżej powierzchni świadomości.

- Doskonale rozumiem jego strach i chęć zmian. Wreszcie odnalazłam bratnią duszę. - powiedziała Sailor Satrun usuwając Hotaru w ciemny kąt własnych myśli. Nagle przed fiołkowymi oczami dziewczyny pojawiło się widmo jej zielonowłosej przyjaciółki.

- Hotaru...

- Michiru? Gdzie jesteś? - spytała zdziwiona Hotaru.

- Nie wiem czy to właściwie zadane pytanie. Gdzie i kiedy nie mają znaczenia w tym miejscu. - odpowiedziała Neptune.

- Nawiązałam kontakt z obcą istotą tak jak ty teraz i dzięki temu możemy wymieniać się myślami. Hotaru, nie mam już możliwości rozmowy z nim, bo on przestał się mną interesować po tym jak połączył się z tobą. Nie możesz pozwolić mu przejąć kontroli nad Sailor Saturn. On użyje jej mocy przeciwko naszej rzeczywistości. Hotaru, spróbuj dotknąć jego umysłu tak jak ja zrobiłam wcześniej, a będziesz wiedziała w jaki sposób z nim rozmawiać.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna użyła całych dostępnych sił mentalnych, aby zmusić Sailor Saturn do powrotu do zamkniętej celi w mrokach podświadomości i odzyskała kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.  
>I wtedy zrozumiała to co wcześniej Michiru. Przybysz bał się wszystkiego co go otaczało, co było dla niego obce. Bał się linearności czasu, podziału na przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Był przerażony tym, że w tamtej rzeczywistości nie można było swobodnie poruszać się wzdłuż strzałki czasu w jedną i drugą stronę. Bał się materii mającej swoje określone miejsce w przestrzeni. Był uwięziony w jednej chwili czasowej i atomach budujących Tokio. Czuł się jak zwierzę, które wpadło w sidła i nie mogło się wydostać. Ale najbardziej bał się ludzi, istot mających świadomość, potrafiących myśleć i czuć, a jednocześnie oddzielonych od siebie, nie potrafiących się przenikać i łączyć, wymieniać doznaniami, samotnych, nie będące częścią jedności. Świat wydawał mu się czymś chaotycznym, wielką mieszaniną sprzeczności niosącą zagrożenia. Hotaru postanowiła spróbować wytłumaczyć mu, że w pozornym chaosie rzeczywistości kryją się niezmienne prawa, których tak naprawdę potrzebuje. Dziewczyna pozwoliła mu zajrzeć do umysłu i zobaczyć wszystko to co ona wiedziała o naturze rzeczywistości, wszystko to czego nauczyła się z książek na uniwersytecie i ze swych wizyt w niekończącym się strumieniu informacji zbiorowej kosmicznej świadomości, kroniki Akashy. Tym razem to ona była źródłem wizji przeznaczonych dla obcego umysłu. Od praw mechaniki kwantowej rządzących materią na najbardziej podstawowym poziomie do kosmologicznych równań rządzących całym wszechświatem, od procesów zachodzących w pojedynczej komórce po siły decydujące o całych narodach na globie ziemskim, istota w błyskawicznym tempie poznawała znaczenie wszystkiego. Informacja płynąca do jej umysłu wykraczała już poza poziom zrozumiały dla samej Hotaru, dotyczyła struktury multiwersum, sięgała do zdarzeń sprzed początku czasu. W pewnym momencie czarnowłosa dziewczyna usłyszała w swej głowie jedną myśl.<p>

- Nie rozumiem... ale spróbuję...

Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili została pochłonięta przez jaskrawy blask. Kiedy oślepiające światło zniknęło i dziewczyny mogły już bezpiecznie otworzyć oczy, okazało się że opuściły inny wymiar i znalazły się w znajomym dla nich Tokio, w środku jednego z parków miejskich. Haruka i Michiru stały obok siebie oszołomione dziwnym zdarzeniem. Setsuna rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu oznak obecności obcej istoty, a Hotaru wyglądała na bardzo zamyśloną, nieobecną duchem.

- Hotaru, co się dzieje? - Setsuna była zaniepokojona stanem koleżanki. Przypomniała sobie co stało się z architektem Hiroshim, gdy obcy postanowił zamieszkać wewnątrz jego umysłu.

- On nadal tam jest? - zapytała.

- Tak. Ale nie będzie już więcej ingerował w życie naszego miasta. Postanowił spróbować zrozumieć jak działa nasz umysł i nasze społeczeństwo. Dlatego sprowadził na Ziemię swojego posłańca. Kogoś kto narodził się z waszą pomocą. - Hotaru oznajmiła spokojnie.

- Jakiego posłańca? - Haruka była zdziwiona.

- Z naszą pomocą? O co ci chodzi? - Michiru zapytała.

- Powinna zaraz się pojawić. - Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odparła. Wkrótce wojowniczki zauważyły w mrocznym parku czyjąś sylwetkę. Kiedy postać zbliżyła się do nich, okazało się że była ta młoda dziewczyna o długich, kręconych blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Była zupełnie naga, ale sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie tym faktem nie skrępowanej. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Dziewczyna o złotych, kręconych włosach, stworzona kilka dni wcześniej przez istotę z innej rzeczywistości, siedziała na kanapie w mieszkaniu należącym do Haruki, Michiru, Hotaru i Setsuny. Otaczały ją książki przyniesione przez Hotaru z uniwersytetu, dzięki którym poznawała wszystkie sekrety życia na Ziemi. Haruka i Michiru obserwowały ją z drugiego pokoju.

- Jest niesamowita. Jeszcze niedawno nie potrafiła nawet poprawnie mówić w naszym języku, a teraz czyta z łatwością o rzeczach których zrozumienie nam sprawiłoby wiele trudności. - powiedziała Michiru.

- Rozwija się nawet szybciej od Hotaru po jej ponownych narodzinach. - dodała Haruka.

- Setsuna powinna za chwilę wrócić z wynikami jej badań z laboratorium. - Blondynka wyszeptała próbując unikać wzroku przyjaciółki.

- Widzę, że boisz się tego kim ona może być. - Michiru wiedziała doskonale co martwiło blondynkę.

- Wiem kim ona jest i ty również, bo Hotaru jest prawie pewna tego w jaki sposób Hikari została stworzona. Ale zastanawiam się co będzie dalej, jeśli badania medyczne to potwierdzą.

Michiru przytuliła się do przyjaciółki. Położyła swoją głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Poradzimy sobie. Przejdziemy przez to razem, tak jak zawsze sobie radziłyśmy. Ale pewnie nigdy nie dotrze do naszej świadomości, że zdarzył się cud o którym nawet nie śmiałyśmy kiedykolwiek marzyć.

- Cud zdarzył się po raz drugi. Pamiętaj, że Hotaru także jest naszą córką. Wychowałyśmy ją razem...

- Wiem, ale tym razem będziemy połączone przez biologię.

Chwilę później Setsuna wróciła do mieszkania, przyprowadzając również Hotaru. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do koleżanek.

- Idę do Hikari. - powiedziała, wchodząc do salonu. Setsuna spojrzała na Harukę i Michiru.

- Chodźmy do jadalni. - zaproponowała. Kiedy wszystkie trzy kobiety usiadły przy kuchennym stole, Setsuna położyła na nim wyniki badań tajemniczej dziewczyny.

- To czego się domyślałyśmy jest prawdą. Hikari ma swoich komórkach kod genetyczny was obu.

Haruka dotknęła dłoni swojej ukochanej.

- Jest waszą córką, ale mówiąc ściślej jest klonem powstałym z połączenia waszego materiału genetycznego z dodatkiem kilku losowych mutacji. Spójrzcie na papiery, które przyniosłam, jeśli mi nie wierzycie.

- Wierzymy ci. Czytanie tych kartek nic nam nie da, bo nie znamy się na tym tak jak ty. - Blondynka odpowiedziała, odsuwając wyniki badań z powrotem w kierunku Setsuny.

- Nasze marzenie się spełniło, co z tego, że w tak niecodzienny sposób. - dodała przytulając Michiru.

- Haruka... co zrobimy dalej?

- Hikari zamieszka z nami. Nadal nie wiemy kim ona jest i w jakim celu pojawiła się pomiędzy nami. Nie możemy jej w pełni zaufać. Będziemy ją obserwować, dopóki nie wyjawi nam czegoś więcej.

- Dokładnie. Nie możemy pozwolić jej na samotne poznawanie naszego miasta. Pamiętajmy, że osoba mająca kontakt z istotą w której Hikari się urodziła, odebrała sobie życie. - oznajmiła Setsuna.

- Traktujecie ją jakby była przeciwnikiem, chociaż ona jest... naszym dzieckiem... - Michiru powiedziała ze smutkiem wyczuwalnym w głosie.

- Nie możesz zapomnieć jaka jest nasza rola, Michiru. Przysięgałyśmy bronić planetę przed anomaliami z przestrzeni kosmicznej, a ona jest anomalią z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Poza tym martwi mnie coś innego... - Haruka skomentowała wypowiedź przyjaciółki. Kontynuowała.

- Jeśli obca istota skopiowała coś więcej niż nasze ciało i krew. Co jeśli Hikari... ma zdolności Sailor Senshi?

Michiru i Setsuna spojrzały na siebie. Ich wzrok zdradzał, że nie pomyślały o możliwości zasugerowanej przez blondynkę.

- Nie znając natury jej stwórcy, nie możemy niczego wykluczyć. - Setsuna odezwała się.

- Pojawienie się Hikari zupełnie pomieszało nasze plany. Nie możemy wszystkie udać się na poszukiwania uciekinierów z innych rzeczywistości. Nie możemy jednocześnie podróżować po świecie, być może walcząc z potężnymi wrogami i pilnować Hikari. Będziemy musiały podzielić się zadaniami.

- Nie podoba mi się to. - Haruka nie kryła niezadowolenia.

- Nie mamy wyjścia. Hikari będzie... nas potrzebować. - Michiru po raz kolejny sprawiała wrażenie osoby najbardziej związanej emocjonalnie z nowym mieszkańcem wspólnego domu Sailor Senshi.

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli Hikari pozostanie w Japonii z Hotaru. Spędza z nią wiele czasu i myślę, że jej ufa najbardziej. Istota, która ją zrodziła również nawiązała kontakt z Hotaru jako pierwszą z nas i tylko dzięki niej przestała interesować się mieszkańcami naszego miasta. - zaproponowała Setsuna.

- Nie musicie mnie zostawiać. Będę podróżować razem z wami. - Hikari włączyła się do rozmowy wchodząc niepostrzeżenie do kuchni. Hotaru pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu kilka sekund później.

- Pomogę wam odnaleźć wszystkich uciekinierów i wysłać ich tam skąd pochodzą. - dodała.

- Nie! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Nie wiadomo na kogo tam natrafimy! Żyjesz dopiero kilka dni i tak naprawdę niczego nie widziałaś poza tym co było w książkach Hotaru. Nie masz na tyle doświadczenia, aby z nami podróżować. - Haruka odpowiedziała zdenerwowana.

- Jedyną z was, która potrafi wyczuwać te istoty jest Setsuna, prawda? Ale ona nie może być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Nawet jeśli mam ludzkie ciało dopiero od kilku dni, to wcześniej żyłam tak naprawdę całą wieczność jako część Pleromy! I kiedy czarownica otworzyła bramę do innych rzeczywistości, ja jako fragment, który jest całością, podróżowałam razem z innymi istotami przez korytarz na waszą planetę. A poza tym... nie rozumiem jeszcze do końca samej siebie w nowej postaci, ale chyba potrafię również odesłać ich do ich domów.

- Nie będziemy ich nigdzie odsyłać. Pokonamy ich. - Blondynka zdenerwowała się.

- Haruka, ona ma rację. Ja nie mogę być w wielu miejscach jednocześnie, a być może fizyczne zniszczenie przybyszów może być zbyt radykalnym rozwiązaniem.

- Ja również uważam, że Hikari jest gotowa do wyjścia poza mury tego domu. Rozumie więcej niż ja, chociaż zna nasz świat od niedawna. - Hotaru włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Dobrze. Rozumiem, że ona jest gotowa na zmierzenie się ze światem, ale co będzie jeśli dojdzie do prawdziwej walki? Nie będziemy mogły pokonać przeciwnika jednocześnie chroniąc ją.

- Nie musicie mnie chronić. Wasz wzorzec energetyczny jest prosty i mogę go skopiować. - Hikari oznajmiła z uśmiechem. Zamknęła oczy i położyła ręce na sercu. Jej ciało zaczęło świecić białym blaskiem, a jej ubranie znikło z jej ciała i chwilę później powróciło w zmienionej formie, w postaci stroju Sailor Senshi. Wszystkie dziewczyny zaniemówiły ze zdziwienia. Spódnica Hikari była niebieskiego koloru, kokarda była złota, a jej buty przypominały te noszone przez Sailor Saturn. Na czole miała diadem ze złotym klejnotem.

- Podoba wam się? - Blondynka spytała znów się uśmiechając.

- I nie martwcie się. To nie tylko przebranie. Potrafię również walczyć, ale przekonacie się o tym dopiero jak będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

- Hotaru, możesz pokazać mi znowu te książki o Układzie Słonecznym? Muszę wymyślić sobie jakiś pseudonim. - Hikari spojrzała na czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

- Oczywiście. - Saturn była lekko zakłopotana.

- Ona z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej mnie przeraża. - Haruka oznajmiła.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Nikt wcześniej nie skopiował zdolności Sailor Senshi. Nawet Galaxia nie potrafiła stworzyć sztucznych wojowniczek tak szybko.

Hotaru i Hikari wróciły do kuchni.

- Hikari znalazła dla siebie imię Sailor Senshi. - powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Sedna. Sailor Sedna. Pasuje doskonale. Jest to ciało niebieskie krążące na granicach Układu Słonecznego, które nie jest planetą, ale jest na tyle duże, że prawdopodobnie posiada własny Księżyc. A dodatkowo Sedna była boginią oceanów. Narodziłam się dzięki wam dwóm... w tym dzięki wojowniczce chronionej przez planetę Króla Oceanów, Neptuna.

- Na początku chciała nazwać się tak jak planeta Eris, ale razem doszłyśmy do wniosku, że to nie wzbudziłoby waszego zaufania. - Hotaru powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Dobrze. Hikari będzie podróżować z nami. - Haruka popatrzyła na Michiru i na swoją nową córkę.

- Nadal mi się to nie podoba. Ale mamy teraz kolejny powód, aby trzymać Hikari blisko nas i uważnie ją obserwować. - Wyszeptała.

- Tak. A najważniejsze, że będziemy mogły dobrze ją poznać. - Michiru odpowiedziała.

Późnym popołudniem, wszystkie cztery Outer Senshi i ich nowa znajoma zebrały się w salonie, aby podzielić się zadaniami poszukiwania uciekinierów z innych światów.

- Haruka, Michiru... i Hikari, będziecie podróżować razem. - Setsuna zaproponowała.

- Ja i Hotaru będziemy drugą grupą. - dodała.

- Skąd zaczynamy nasze poszukiwania? - zapytała Hotaru.

- Proponuję, aby każda z grup zbadała miejsca pojawienia się anomalii czasoprzestrzennych na innych kontynentach. Hikari, będziesz potrafiła rozpoznać obszar, gdzie może ukrywać się obcy?

- Tak. Moja świadomość jest teraz ograniczona, ale jeśli znajdę się dostatecznie blisko miejsca w którym pojawiła się anomalia, powinnam to w jakiś sposób odczuć.

- Dobrze. Ja będę posługiwała się Garnet Rodem.

- Może ja również będę potrafiła ich lokalizować. Udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z pierwszym przybyszem. - Hotaru odezwała się.

- Bo chciał cię spotkać i lepiej poznać. Dlatego nawet teraz cały czas wydaje mi się, że znam cię najbardziej z was wszystkich. - Hikari skomentowała.

- Może lustro będzie pomocne. - Michiru powiedziała patrząc na trzymane w dłoni zwierciadło.

- A ja będę najlepsza w przeganianiu ich z naszego świata. - Haruka podsumowała.

- Ale nadal nie ustaliłyśmy, która grupa gdzie pojedzie. - dodała.

- Dokładnie. Ja i Hotaru zaczniemy od Australii. Wasza trójka będzie przeszukiwać azjatyckie kraje. - oznajmiła Sestuna.

- Azja jest wielka. Gdzie konkretnie?

- Miejsca mogły się zmienić, ale kiedy ostatnio byłam przy Bramie Czasoprzestrzennej widziałam trzy lokacje: Mongolia, Indie, gdzieś w środkowej części Rosji.

- Pięknie. Nadal mało konkretnie.

- Spróbuję przed naszą podróżą znów spojrzeć w strumień czasu przy Wrotach. Może uda mi się ustalić położenia przeciwników dużo dokładniej.

- Dobrze. Teraz zacznijmy się już pakować, bo musimy wyruszyć jak najszybciej. - Haruka powiedziała odchodząc od stołu.

Przed wyjazdem, Michiru znów nie mogła usnąć. Po raz kolejny obudziła się w środku nocy ogarnięta potrzebą udania się do swojej pracowni malarskiej i dokończenia dzieła nad którym pracowała od kilku dni. Było to zupełnie nielogiczne, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie inne ważne sprawy które działy się wokół niej, ale pragnienie było dużo silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się na drugim piętrze, ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że drzwi do jej pokoju były uchylone, a wewnątrz paliło się światło. Michiru szybko weszła do pracowni. Okazało się, że była w niej Hikari. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się widząc zielonowłosą kobietę.

- Dobry wieczór. - powiedziała.

- Hikari, co ty tu robisz? Jak tu weszłaś? Przecież zamknęłam te drzwi na klucz.

- Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam. Po prostu dotknęłam klamki i drzwi same się otworzyły. - Hikari oznajmiła znów się uśmiechając. Michiru zauważyła, że jej obraz, który miała zamiar malować także tamtej nocy, był odkryty. Zacisnęła pięści. Ogarnęła ją złość, którą jednak szybko opanowała.

- Hikari! Nie wolno wchodzić do czyjegoś pokoju bez pozwolenia! Musisz to sobie zapamiętać! - krzyknęła.

- Myślałam, że to wspólny pokój. Nie krzycz tak, bo obudzisz wszystkich w domu. - Hikari odpowiedziała odsuwając się od obrazu Michiru. Spojrzała na płótno i posmutniała.

- Jest tak ciężki i mroczny. Nie pasuje do ciebie. Wydawałaś mi się zupełnie inną osobą, kiedy mogłam dotknąć myśli twoich wewnątrz Pleromy. Czarna jak smoła wieża, ciemne chmury zwiastujące nadejście burzy, mroczne lasy kryjące wiele niebezpieczeństw. Czy tak naprawdę wygląda twoja dusza? - Hikari komentowała tematykę dzieła Michiru.

- Hikari! Wracaj do siebie!

- Jestem pewna, że widziałam to miejsce. Wtedy kiedy po raz pierwszy przedostałam się do tego wszechświata. Kiedy zostałam do niego ściągnięta... - Blondynka mówiła nie odrywając wzroku od płótna.

- Hikari, dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz? O co ci chodzi?

- Jesteś zdenerwowana i przez to nie zaśniesz aż do rana. A przecież musisz być wypoczęta przed podróżą. Idź spać Michiru... mamo... odpocznij i niech burzliwe myśli opuszczą cię chociaż na tę jedną noc. - Hikari popatrzyła na Neptune hipnotyzującym wzrokiem.

- Ja... masz rację. Nagle zrobiłam się strasznie senna. - Dziewczyna odpowiedziała ziewając. Wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nie zważając na to, że w środku nadal była Hikari.

- Twój umysł toczy walkę... mamo... ale ja pomogę ci wrócić do światła.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Michiru szła wzdłuż wąskiej, leśnej ścieżki. Drzewa otaczały ją ze wszystkich stron, dając chłodny cień w słoneczne południe. Wśród drzew śpiewały ptaki, z oddali słychać było trudne do zidentyfikowania dźwięki jakiegoś leśnego zwierzęcia. Dziewczyna gdzieś się śpieszyła, szła przed siebie w górę wzniesienia, nie zatrzymując się ani nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedziała, że musiała dotrzeć do celu jak najszybciej, chociaż nie pamiętała co tak naprawdę było jej celem. Powietrze stawało się coraz zimniejsze i coraz wilgotniejsze, a ścieżka coraz ciemniejsza. Pokrywa liści i gałęzi była coraz gęstsza, w miarę jak Michiru wędrowała w głąb lasu, a na dodatek czyste niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami zwiastującymi nadejście deszczu. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna znalazła się na szczycie wzgórza. Była na otwartej przestrzeni, ale dookoła niej było ciemniej niż wewnątrz leśnej gęstwiny. Po niebie przesuwały się czarne, burzowe chmury. Michiru spojrzała przed siebie i poczuła paniczny strach paraliżujący jej całe ciało. Patrzyła przed siebie nie mogąc zrobić kroku, nie mogąc odezwać się, chociaż miała ochotę krzyczeć. Wielka, czarna wieża, którą pamiętała z własnych obrazów stworzonych w kilka ostatnich nocy, stała przed nią górując nad wszystkim w okolicy.

Michiru obudziła się z dziwnego koszmaru. Jej serce biło szybko i jej całe ciało było spocone. Rozglądnęła się dookoła, próbując dostrzec w półmroku znajome kształty. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że była na pokładzie samolotu i razem z Haruką i Hikari leciała do Mongolii. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła, czując się zakłopotana. Miała nadzieję, że nie mówiła przez sen czegoś co zwróciłoby uwagę jej współpasażerów. Na pokładzie panowała noc i większość ludzi spała. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie zauważył jej nagłego obudzenia. Poczuła dotknięcie dłoni na ramieniu. Spojrzała obok siebie na Harukę, która nadal spała, a chwilę później za siebie zauważając Hikari. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią niebieskimi oczami.

- Wyglądasz na przerażoną. Co się stało? - Blondynka zapytała.

- Nic takiego. To był tylko sen. - Michiru odpowiedziała.

- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam. - dodała.

- Nie. W mojej nowej postaci potrzebuję snu, ale odczuwam go zupełnie inaczej niż ty i inni ludzie. Tak naprawdę dopiero uczę się śnić... przemierzam światy marzeń sennych tych wszystkich ludzi i tworzę dla siebie własny świat, w którym będę mogła odpoczywać w nocy.

- W moich snach też byłaś? - Michiru spytała.

- Nie. Bo były zbyt intensywne. Jakby targała nimi wielka burza. Nie chcę, żeby mój świat snów był tak niebezpieczny jak twój.

- My nie wybieramy dla siebie świata snów. Dlatego nawiedzają nas koszmary takie jak ten mój dzisiaj.

- Nieprawda. Wybieracie dla siebie światy w które odchodzicie w czasie snu, chociaż nie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawy. Chociaż w twoim przypadku możliwe, że rzeczywiście nie miałaś wyboru.

- Co chciałaś przez to powiedzieć?

- Nie wiem. Nadal uczę się was rozumieć. - Hikari odpowiedziała enigmatycznie.

- A teraz spróbuję usnąć i śnić tak jak inni wokół nas. Dobranoc. - Dziewczyna położyła się na fotelu i zamknęła oczy.

Kilka godzin później Haruka, Michiru i Hikari rozmawiały o nowym przeciwniku z którym miały zmierzyć się w najbliższej przyszłości.

- Dziewczyny, niedługo będziemy na miejscu. Czy domyślamy się z czym będziemy miały do czynienia? - Haruka zapytała oczekując tak naprawdę odpowiedzi tylko Hikari.

- Moje lustro jest jak na razie bezużyteczne. - Michiru oznajmiła. Hikari wyciągnęła ze swojego plecaka mapę Azji.

- Kiedy spałyście miałam czas, aby spróbować poszukać anomalii, czegoś co nie należy do tego świata, czegoś co mogło pojawić się tutaj w wyniku powstania tunelu pomiędzy wymiarami. Okazało się, że jest tu coś takiego. Spójrzcie na ten obszar. Kiedy w czasie transu mój umysł obejmować całą zachodnią część kontynentu azjatyckiego, tam, dokładnie w tym miejscu wyczułam anomalię, bardzo małą, ale jednocześnie doskonale zauważalną. - Dziewczyna wytłumaczyła.

- Co tam jest? Pustynia Gobi? - Haruka oglądała mapę z uwagą.

- Co może być na takim pustkowiu?

- Mongolskie Robak Śmierci. - Michiru wtrąciła uśmiechając się.

- Co takiego?

- Mongolski Robak Śmierci, nie słyszałaś? Legendarne zwierzę przypominające wielką, czerwoną dżdżownicę, obiekt badań kryptozoologii. Podobno zamieszkuje najbardziej suche tereny pustyni Gobi. Jest niebezpieczny, bo według zeznań świadków atakuje kwasem i poraża na odległość wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Michiru wyjaśniła.

- Dobrze. Też czasami oglądam takie rzeczy w telewizji. Ale jak to zwierzę może być związane z naszymi uciekinierami, skoro pojawiło się wiele lat temu?

- Wiele lat temu. Pierwsze wzmianki o nim pochodzą z początku XX wieku.

- W takim razie to niemożliwe, aby ten robak był naszym przeciwnikiem. - Haruka podsumowała.

- Niekoniecznie. - Hikari dołączyła do rozmowy.

- Co takiego?

- Istota, która przeszła przez wrota mogła pojawić się na tej planecie w naszych czasach, ale równie dobrze tygodnie, lata czy nawet wieki temu. Wrota łączyły ze sobą nie tylko różne części przestrzeni, ale również różne chwile czasu. - Wyjaśniła.

- To tylko pogarsza nasz problem. - Haruka dodała.

- Zastanawiam się jak dostaniemy się na pustynię Gobi i jak sobie tam poradzimy. Wylądujemy w stolicy kraju, którego zupełnie nie znamy, tysiące kilometrów od tej pustyni.

- Mogę nas tam teleportować. Jedynym problemem jest, że muszę dokładnie znać teren w którym mam nas zmaterializować. Kiedy będziemy w mieście, odwiedzę umysły jak największej liczby mieszkańców. Przynajmniej część z nich będzie znać geografię tego miejsca i drogę do naszego celu. - Hikari podzieliła się z dziewczynami swoim planem działania.

- Bez ciebie kręciłybyśmy się w kółko. - Michiru powiedziała zadowolona.

- Polegalibyście na waszej przyjaciółce, Sailor Pluto. Ona przeniosłaby was prosto do miejsca, gdzie przebywają uciekinierzy z innych światów. - odparła Hikari.

Haruka, Michiru i Hikari wylądowały bezpiecznie w stolicy Mongolii. Kiedy znalazły się na ulicy przed głównym budynkiem portu lotniczego, postanowiły od razu przystąpić do planu działania omawianego w czasie podróży samolotem. Hikari zostawiła swoje bagaże na ławce, na której usiadły jej dwie "matki".

- Popilnujcie moich rzeczy, dobrze? Pochodzę między ludźmi i sporządzę mentalną mapę wszystkiego związanego z robakiem pustynnym. - Powiedziała i oddaliła się zanim dziewczyny zdążyły jej odpowiedzieć.

- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - Zapytała Haruka.

- Nie mam wyjścia. Moje lustro nie znajdzie uciekiniera, jeśli jest tysiące kilometrów od nas.

- Tak, ale czy to rozsądne przylatywać do miasta w innym kraju i wypuszczać na ulice obcą formę życia, której nie rozumiemy i nie mamy pojęcia jak bardzo jest potężna i gdzie kończą się jej możliwości?

- Haruka, zapomniałaś dodać, że ta obca istota chce zaglądnąć w myśli jak największej ilości mieszkańców tego miasta.

- Michiru, czy ciebie to bawi?

- Nie, ale muszę przyznać, że bawi mnie twoje zachowanie.

- Co takiego?

- Obserwuję cię odkąd pojawiła się Hikari. Jesteś niezadowolona, podejrzliwa wobec wszystkiego co ona robi, chociaż jak dotąd Hikari starała się nam we wszystkim pomagać. Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś o nią zazdrosna.

- Nie jestem. Ja po prostu... - Haruka zamyśliła się.

- Nie mogę zaufać komuś tak bardzo różnemu od nas, tak bardzo obcemu ... - powiedziała.

- Ja myślę, że nie możesz pogodzić się z faktem, że ona jest tak bliska nam obu. Przeraża cię kim ona tak naprawdę jest dla nas obu. Mam rację?

- Tak... i odkąd poznałyśmy Hikari, nawet zanim dowiedziałyśmy się prawdy jak została stworzona... od początku naszej znajomości mam przeczucie, że między nami trzema stanie się coś strasznego.

Michiru przytuliła się do Haruki zauważając, że dziewczyna bardzo posmutniała.

- Poradzimy sobie z tym tak jak zawsze... tym razem w trójkę. - Wyszeptała. W tym samym momencie Hikari wróciła ze swojego spaceru ulicami miasta i mentalnej wędrówki wewnątrz umysłów jego mieszkańców.

- Jestem! - Powiedziała siadając pomiędzy Haruką i Michiru. - Blondynka spojrzała na nią ze złością.

- Znalazłaś coś? - Michiru spytała.

- Tak, dowiedziałam się, że prawie nikt z mieszkańców i turystów nie zna żadnych szczegółów na temat Pustynnego Robaka Śmierci.

- Czyli wróciliśmy do punktu startowego. Nie mamy pojęcia jak znaleźć naszego uciekiniera. - Haruka powiedziała z nutą niezadowolenia.

- Powiedziałam, że prawie nikt nic nie wie o robaku. Ale miałam kontakt z umysłem, który aż promieniał myślami o tej kreaturze. Miałam kontakt z kimś, kto widział go na własne oczy!

- Naprawdę? - Michiru ucieszyła się.

- Tak! Chodźcie ze mną! Jest niedaleko stąd! - Hikari wstała z ławki chwytając dłonie Michiru i Haruki. Kiedy dziewczyny wstały z ławki i zabrały swoje bagaże, blondynka ruszyła w kierunku znajdującego się w pobliżu dworca kolejowego. Po kilku krokach dziewczyny dotarły na uliczkę za jednym z największych budynków w okolicy. Okazało się, że siedział tam mężczyzna wyglądający na włóczęgę. Hikari spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się.

- To on. W jego myślach mieszka nasz pustynny robak śmierci. - powiedziała.

- Jesteś pewna? - Haruka zdziwiła się.

- Tak. Zaraz dowiemy się od niego wszystkiego. - Hikari oznajmiła. Bezdomny odwrócił się. Widząc trzy kobiety, wstał z chodnika.

- Piękne pani, czy pomożecie człowiekowi w potrzebie? - zapytał.

- Jak to możliwe, że rozumiem to co mówi? - Haruka znów była zaskoczona.

- To także moja zasługa. - Hikari uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niej. Podeszła bliżej nieznajomego.

- Przychodzimy do pana, bo jest pan jedyną osobą w okolicy, która może nam pomóc.

Kloszard zaśmiał się.

- Jak ja mogę pomóc wam?

- Wie pan gdzie jest coś czego poszukujemy. - Hikari powiedziała.

- Ja niczego nie wiem. Jak nie chcecie mi pomóc to sobie już idźcie. Nie powinniście zabawiać się kosztem biednego człowieka. - Mężczyzna odwrócił się, aby wrócić do mrocznej alejki w której zwykle sypiał.

- Szukamy robaka śmierci z pustyni Gobi. - Hikari oznajmiła stanowczo. Bezdomny zatrzymał się. Odwrócił, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk szczęścia, który nie gościł w nich od wielu lat.

- Naprawdę mówicie poważnie? Chcecie znaleźć tą istotę?

- Tak i wiemy, że ona istnieje naprawdę. Pan ją kiedyś spotkał, tak?

Człowiek milczał patrząc na trzy towarzyszące mu kobiety. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Bliskie spotkanie z robakiem z pustyni Gobi stało się przyczyną jego wszystkich kłopotów i doprowadziło go do sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Wcześniej nikt nie chciał wierzyć, że był świadkiem pojawienia się pustynnego potwora. Został uznany za wariata, a później stracił pracę, rodzinę i dach nad głową. I po wielu latach pojawiły się przed nim trzy osoby z innego kraju, które nie tylko wierzyły w opowieści o tajemniczym zwierzęciu, ale prosiły go o pomoc w jego odnalezieniu.

- Dobrze. Zrobię dla was wyjątek. Chodźcie ze mną. Nie bójcie się, pójdziemy do parku gdzie jest dużo przyjemniej niż w tej śmierdzącej dziurze. - powiedział wskazując w kierunku, w którym w jego mniemaniu był położony pobliski park miejski.

Po chwili wędrówki, dziewczyny i ich nowy znajomy znaleźli się w jednym z parków miejskich. Miejsce nie było zatłoczone, a kilku śpieszących się przechodniów nie zwracało uwagi na trzy kobiety i miejskiego włóczęgę. Dziadek usiadł na ławce, oparł się i wskazał ręką, aby Hikari podeszła bliżej.

- Patrzę ci w oczy i widzę, że jesteś szczerą osobą. Naprawdę mi wierzysz i nie uznajesz mnie za wariata. Mam nadzieję, że twoje przyjaciółki myślą tak samo jak ty.

- Myślą tak samo jak ja, prawda? - Hikari zwróciła się do dziewczyn. Haruka nie odpowiedziała. Michiru skinęła głową uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze. Powiem ci największy sekret, którym nie dzieliłem się z nikim odkąd wylądowałem na ulicy uznany za kompletnego szajbusa. Dziewczyno, robak którego pokazują w telewizji, o którym opowiadają Amerykanie to nie jest prawdziwy czerw z pustyni. Owszem mieszka tam, ale jest tylko pokarmem dla prawdziwego króla piasków. Robak o którym czytałaś w książkach to mała półtorametrowa pijawka. Prawdziwy potwór ma metry wysokości, jest wielki, przemierza pustynię niczym wieloryb ocean! Wiem, bo widziałem go na własne oczy! - Człowiek rozpostarł ręce pokazując jak wielki jest potwór o którym mówił.

- Chcemy go zobaczyć. Chcemy abyś pokazał nam jak do niego dotrzeć. - Hikari poprosiła

- Niby jak miałbym to zrobić? Nie mam już zdrowia na długie podróże.

- Nie będziesz nigdzie podróżował. Po prostu otwórz przede mną swój umysł. - Blondynka powiedziała z uśmiechem. Podeszła do mężczyzny i dotknęła jego czoła. Haruka i Michiru obserwowały ją z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili Hikari cofnęła rękę i odwróciła się do koleżanek.

- Już. Jestem gotowa. Mogę was zabrać prosto do miejsca, gdzie mieszka ten robak. - Powiedziała. Włóczęga położył się na ławce i usnął.

- Obdarowałam go snami, które złapałam w Tokio. - Hikari dodała patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Teleportuję was tam jeśli przemienicie się w swoje formy Sailor Senshi, ale pustynia to gorące miejsce, prawda? - kontynuowała.

- Tak. - Haruka odpowiedziała.

- Jest lato, więc temperatury są tam teraz ogromne. Poza tym, w czasie doby temperatura może zmienić się nawet o 30 stopni Celsjusza.

- A ja widziałam we wspomnieniach tego człowieka, że robak mieszka w najgorętszej i najsuchszej części pustyni. Musimy się jakoś zabezpieczyć, prawda Sailor Neptune? - Hikari zwróciła się do zielonowłosej kobiety.

- Może pójdziemy do naszego hotelu. - Zaproponowała Haruka.

Chwilę później, dziewczyny znalazły się w hotelowym pokoju i przemieniły w Sailor Senshi. Hikari również zmieniła noszone przez siebie ubranie na uniform wzorowany na strojach jej dwóch matek.

- Otoczę nas bardzo cienką warstwą wody. Myślę, że to powinno nam pomóc przetrwać w największym upale. Pamiętajcie, że czar ten nie jest bardzo trwały i można go bardzo łatwo zakłócić.

- Dobrze, zrobimy to co do nas należy i wyniesiemy się z tej pustyni. - Uranus powiedziała.

- Co mamy robić? - zapytała.

- Złapcie mnie za rękę i zamknijcie oczy. Powiem wam kiedy czar się zakończy. Haruka chwyciła lewą dłoń Michiru. Hikari zrobiła to samo z prawą dłonią dziewczyny. Wszystkie trzy zamknęły oczy na znak zielonowłosej kobiety. Neptune wyszeptała cicho "Deep Submerge" i jej całe ciało zalśniło szmaragdową poświatą, która bardzo szybko otoczyła również Uranus i Sednę.

- Jesteśmy gotowe. - Michiru oznajmiła po kilkudziesięciu sekundach.

- To wszystko? Nie czuję, aby cokolwiek się zmieniło. - Haruka dziwiła się.

- Mówiłam, że to bardzo cienka warstwa wody. Ale wystarczy nam na krótki czas. Hikari?

- Jestem gotowa. Przygotujcie się na teleportację. Ochrońcie oczy, bo na pustyni może was oślepić. - Sailor Sedna podniosła obie ręce ponad głowę i w olśniewającym blasku teleportowała się razem z koleżankami.

Sailor Senshi pojawiły się na środku pustyni. Wszędzie dookoła były wydmy. Słońce świeciło wysoko nad horyzontem i w całej okolicy było niezwykle gorąco. Dziewczyny czuły żar bijący od otaczającego je piasku, nawet przez ochronną warstwę, którą otoczyła je Sailor Neptune. Hikari uśmiechnęła się.

- Słyszę jego umysł. Potężny umysł. - powiedziała i pobiegła na szczyt najbliższej wydmy. Uniosła ręce pod niebo, otworzyła usta i z jej gardła wydobyły się dziwne dźwięki. Jej nieziemską melodię słychać było wszędzie dookoła.

- Co ona wyprawia? - Haruka dziwiła się.

- Próbuje porozumieć się z robakiem pustynnym. Woła go tutaj. - Michiru odpowiedziała. W tym samym momencie pustynia pod jej nogami zaczęła się trząść. Mieszkaniec piasków usłyszał wołanie Sailor Sendy. Po chwili powierzchnia wydmy została rozerwana przez wyłaniający się z jej wnętrza czarny, ogromny kształt. Lawina piasku spadła na dziewczyny. Z pustyni wystawał wielki, czarny czerw pustynny. Kształtem przypominał przerośniętą dżdżownicę, a w jego otworze gębowym kryły się rzędy zębów. Zwierzę nie posiadało oczu, ale pomimo tego odwróciło swą głowę w stronę wojowniczek. Hikari odwróciła się do Michiru i Haruki. Na jej twarzy promieniał uśmiech.

- Powinnam przygotować miecz. - Sailor Uranus oznajmiła.

- Jest w nim coś pięknego. - Sailor Neptun skomentowała. Robak pustynny wydał z siebie niski, bulgoczący dźwięk. Sailor Sedna spojrzała w jego kierunku. Była bardzo zaniepokojona.

- Co się dzieje? - Spytała.

- Nie jesteśmy dla ciebie zagrożeniem! - dodała. Robak wysunął się z piasku na większą wysokość i ustawił swój otwór gębowy dokładnie na dziewczyną. Zasyczał wściekle. Wokół jego pyska pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne.

- Co robisz! - Hikari próbowała się z nim porozumieć. Niestety było już za późno. Robak wystrzelił w wojowniczkę kulę energii elektrycznej. Hikari została rażona, ale udało jej się osłonić swoim ciałem Harukę i Michiru. Dziewczyna, odrzucona siłą ataku potwora, upadła blisko koleżanek.

- Hikari! - Neptune krzyknęła.

- Wiedziałam, że tak się to skończy. - Uranus wyjęła Kosmiczny Miecz i przygotowała się na atak robaka. Czerw wystawił się jeszcze wyżej z piasku, przez co wyglądał monumentalnie i górował nad znacznie mniejszymi od siebie kobietami.

- Będzie ciężko. - Haruka skomentowała. Robak zaatakował. W tym samym momencie rozległ się odgłos wystrzałów. W ciało czerwia uderzyły pociski, otaczając potwora chmurą dymu. Substancja która została wokół niego rozpylona była dla niego bardzo drażniąca, ponieważ zmusiła go do cofnięcia się, a chwilę później do powrotu do podziemnego tunelu, leżącego głęboko pod pustynią. Piasek trząsł się zdradzając, że bestia mogła wrócić w każdej chwili i pożreć wszystkie Sailor Senshi zanim te zdążyłyby zareagować. Powietrze nad piaskami zafalowało i w miejscu, gdzie przed sekundą nie było widoczne nic interesującego, pojawił się brązowy, antygrawitacyjny statek powietrzny. Właz w przedniej części jego pancerza otworzył się i z wnętrza wysiadł tajemniczy mężczyzna. Był wysoki, ubrany w brązowy płaszcz, skórzane spodnie i wysokie buty. Na dłoniach miał rękawice, a na głowie wysoki kapelusz. Twarz mężczyzny była zasłonięta złotą maską gazową z rurą doprowadzającą powietrze z butli na jego plecach. Spod jego kapelusza wystawały kosmyki siwych włosów.

- Kim pan jest? - Uranus pytała ściskając Kosmiczny Miecz. Neptune klęczała przy nieprzytomnej Hikari.

- Uratowałem wam życie. Teraz proponuję wam transport w bezpieczne miejsce. - mężczyzna oznajmił pokazując na swój pojazd. Haruka spojrzała na Michiru, a chwilę później na nieznajomego.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała. Tajemniczy człowiek podszedł do Hikari, podniósł ją i skierował się do swojej latającej maszyny. Uranus i Neptune poszły za nim pomimo wątpliwości co do jego prawdziwych zamiarów. Haruka nie schowała miecza i była gotowa na możliwą konfrontację. Sailor Senshi znalazły się wewnątrz pojazdu nieznajomego, a właz prowadzący na zewnątrz zamknął się za ich plecami. Ładownia maszyny była przestronna. Kroki dziewczyn odbijały się od ścian pomieszczenia wracając w postaci echa. Wewnątrz słychać było również inne dźwięki, dochodzące z głębi maszyny, przynoszące na myśl hałas panujący w odległej hali przemysłowej. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się, ani nie zwolnił, zamiast tego podszedł do najbliższych drzwi, które rozsunęły się otwierając mu drogę do innego pomieszczenia. Haruka i Michiru bardzo zdziwiły się, gdy zobaczyły długi korytarz biegnący w głąb budowli, która z zewnątrz była niewielkim pojazdem latającym.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłyście w tesserakcie? Wewnątrz jest dużo większy niż na zewnątrz. Jest to możliwe dzięki upakowaniu w środku dodatkowych wymiarów. - Siwy człowiek wyjaśnił podchodząc do drzwi.

- Gdzie ją pan niesie? - Michiru zapytała.

- Do ambulatorium. Została porażona energią elektryczną i może wymagać pomocy. - Mężczyzna odpowiedział. Dotknął panelu przy drzwiach i kiedy te się otworzyły, wszedł do wnętrza pomieszczenia. Powietrze było tam zimniejsze niż na korytarzu, a światło nadawało ścianom nieprzyjemny, trupio blady kolor. Było tam wiele różnych urządzeń medycznych, z których większość nie działała i była przykryta całunami z przezroczystych materiałów. Aparaty, które były podłączone do zasilania, migały kolorowymi światełkami. Mężczyzna położył Hikari na jednym z łóżek i wystukał sekwencję klawiszy na panelu sterującym stojącym obok niego.

- Co się dzieje? - Haruka spytała patrząc na snopy światła strzelające z aparatury i skupiające się na głowie nieprzytomnej blondynki. Nieznajomy zdjął z głowy kapelusz, a chwilę później również maskę. Okazało się, że miał twarz nie naznaczoną dużą ilością zmarszczek, ale jego oczy były oczami starego człowieka.

- Kim pan jest? Czego pan tutaj szukał? - Haruka pytała.

- Tyle pytań, po tym jak uratowałem wam życie? Powinnaś być lepiej wychowana. Ale dobrze, nie chcę mieć przed wami żadnych tajemnic. Nazywam się Mortimer Theobald. Jestem łowcą i kolekcjonerem dziwnych tworów natury. I zważając na okoliczności naszego spotkania, myślę, że potraficie wydedukować co było moim celem. A wy? Nie wyglądacie na zwykłe turystki zagubione w środku pustyni.

- Nie. Polujemy na tę samą formę życia co Pan. Jesteśmy strażniczkami, które strzegą planetę przed możliwą inwazją z innych światów.

- I myślałyście, że robak pustynny pochodzi z innego świata? Ciekawe. - Siwy odpowiedział spokojnie.

- A nie jest tak? Czy nie dlatego Pan go poszukuje? - Haruka spytała.

- Nie. Niemniej jednak jest dla mnie ważny, jako unikat na skalę światową, a może jeszcze większą.

- Co z Hikari? Co pan jej robi? - Michiru chciała wiedzieć więcej o leczeniu jej nowej córki.

- Mój sprzęt skanuje jej organizm, szuka uszkodzeń i po wybraniu najlepszej metody leczenia przystąpi do naprawy wszystkich problemów. Może powinniście przejść się do salonu i odpocząć przy szklance herbaty, gdy wasza przyjaciółka będzie dochodzić do zdrowia?

- Tak, nie wyjdziemy z tego... statku... dopóki Hikari nie będzie mogła chodzić o własnych siłach.

- Dobrze. Jesteście więc moimi gości. Poczekajcie na zewnątrz, ja wkrótce wskażę wam drogę. Muszę tylko spojrzeć na wyniki skanów waszej koleżanki. - Mortimer doszedł do konsoli i z uwagą wpatrywał się w ukazujące się na niej symbole. Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Uśmiechnął się. Wyszedł przed laboratorium i poprosił, aby Haruka i Michiru poszły do innych drzwi. Dziewczyny zdziwiły się, gdy w następnej sali nie było salonu i herbaty o których wspominał. W pokoju nie było niczego oprócz ciemnych ścian. Mortimer nacisnął przyciski na swojej rękawicy. Uranus i Neptune nie zdążyły nawet zareagować, gdy pola siłowe w postaci sfer całkowicie otoczyły ich ciała. Dziewczyny krzyczały, aby bariera nie przepuszczała żadnych dźwięków. Siwy człowiek dotknął panelu na ścianie i w tym samym momencie rozsunął się właz w podłodze. Kule energetyczne więżące Sailor Senshi uniosły się w powietrze, aby za chwilę wylecieć na zewnątrz, prosto w rozżarzone piaski pustyni. Mortimer uśmiechnął się.

- Znalazłem w tym świecie coś znacznie cenniejszego niż robak pustynny. - powiedział.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Hikari obudziła się w pomieszczeniu pogrążonym w półmroku. Czuła się źle, bolała ją głowa i skóra w wielu miejscach na ciele. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Uśmiechnęła się. Doznanie bólu było nieprzyjemnym, ale nowym dla niej doświadczeniem. Było dla niej kolejnym krokiem do zrozumienia istoty, której kształt przybrała odłączając się od obcego bytu, jej dotychczasowej egzystencji. Po chwili dziewczyna przestała interesować się reakcjami cielesnej powłoki, a jej uwaga została zwrócona w kierunku świata zewnętrznego. Hikari zauważyła, że była w pomieszczeniu pełnym aparatury monitorującej jej stan fizyczny. Do jej umysłu zaczęły napływać wspomnienia ostatnich chwil. Przypomniała sobie o robaku pustynnym i misji odesłania go do jego własnego świata. Ostatnie minuty spotkania z potworem nadal były dla niej chaotyczną mieszaniną obrazów w której nie mogła znaleźć sensu, ani ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego. Postawiła nogi na podłodze i spróbowała wstać.

- Odpocznij jeszcze przez chwilę. Po ataku tego potwora twoje nerwy i mięśnie nie pracują normalnie. Daj im czas na regenerację. - Hikari usłyszała męski głos.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytała zauważając długowłosego mężczyznę.

- Gdzie jestem? - dodała.

- Jesteś bezpieczna. Moja technologia uratowała ci życie i niedługo przywróci ci pełnię sił. Nie powinnaś zaczynać walki z przeciwnikiem o którym nic nie wiesz. - Mortimer wstał z krzesła i zbliżył się do łóżka.

- Nie pamiętam szczegółów z walki. Nie pamiętam dlaczego walczyłam z tym potworem i jak się tu znalazłam. Mam w głowie mętlik... - Hikari tłumaczyła swój stan.

- Rozumiem co teraz czujesz. Kiedyś stałem się ofiarą podobnej bestii. Obiecuję, że z czasem odzyskasz również wspomnienia.

- Mam nadzieję... pamiętam swoje imię i to kim jestem, ale nie wiem jak się tutaj znalazłam. Nie wiem kim ty jesteś. Spotkaliśmy się wcześniej?

- Powinienem zacząć od przedstawienia się. Jestem Mortimer Theobald. Jestem podróżnikiem i kolekcjonerem. Jesteśmy w ambulatorium mojego statku powietrznego, a właściwie wewnątrz tessaraktu, serca mojego statku. Znalazłem cię zranioną przez piaskowego potwora, którego chciałem zabrać do mojej kolekcji. Musiałem zrezygnować, bo pomoc dla ciebie była ważniejsza.

- Dziękuję. - Hikari odpowiedziała ponownie próbując wstać z łóżka.

- Widzę, że nie możesz spokojnie usiedzieć.

- Po prostu czuję się już znacznie lepiej i chcę trochę pospacerować. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Popatrzyła na swoje ubranie. Pamiętała, że przed spotkaniem z potworem miała na sobie zupełnie inny strój, kostium przypominający jej o kimś o kim powinna pamiętać. Dalsza próba poszukiwania wspomnień sprawiła, że znów zaczęła boleć ją głowa, więc zrezygnowała.

- Pozwól, że oprowadzę cię po moim statku i pokażę ci namiastkę mojej wielkiej kolekcji. - Mortimer zaproponował. Hikari spojrzała na niego zagadkowo. Po chwili oboje wyszli na ciemny korytarz. Siwowłosy mężczyzna zbliżył się do dwuskrzydłowych drzwi o złotych klamkach, otworzył je i poprosił aby dziewczyna weszła do środka. Komnata położona za progiem była skąpana w ciemności jak i korytarz, ale kiedy Hikari znalazła się w środku, w kilku miejscach zapaliły się światła. Okazało się, że pomieszczenie było galerią, w której Mortimer zgromadził przedmioty zdobyte podczas swoich licznych podróży.

- To moje skarby. Unikaty w skali całego wieloświata. - Mężczyzna powiedział wskazując zebrane przez siebie pamiątki. Blondynka patrzyła na czarę w której tliły się iskry ognia płonącego pomiędzy wymiarami, łączącego przeszłe i przyszłe wydarzenia z teraźniejszością. Oglądała perfekcyjnie geometryczne bryły unoszące się we fragmentach wiecznej ciszy, łańcuchy przenikające przestrzeń i widoczne gołym okiem, lecz mające punkty zaczepienia daleko poza zasięgiem wzroku śmiertelnika, łańcuchy zdolne do skowania bogów. Kiedy mężczyzna pokazał wyjście z gabinetu osobliwości, dziewczyna popatrzyła przelotnie na stojące w wazonie więdnące słoneczniki, śpiewające żałosną pieśń niewolnicy obcych z innej galaktyki. Mortimer i Hikari przeszli weszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Był to długi korytarz, równie mroczny jak poprzednie pokoje. Na ścianach znajdowały się szyby oświetlone przez niebieskie lampy wiszące na suficie, za którymi trzymane były żywe okazy z kolekcji mężczyzny. Kiedy Theobald zatrzymał się przed jedną z cel, zapaliły się dodatkowe lampy, które oświetliły wnętrze.

- Tutaj mieści się moje zoo. Trzymam tu okazy pochodzące z różnych światów.

Hikari patrzyła na środowisko za szybą wyglądające jak pustynia z czerwonym piaskiem i wystającymi z niego ciemnymi skałami. Pomiędzy wydmami unosił się stwór o kształcie kuli, z jednym zielonym okiem i paszczą pełną zębów, rozwartą w krzywym uśmiechu. Nad jego twarzą wyrastały dwie pary rogów.

- To Cacodemon. Zdobyłem go odwiedzając sztuczny świat zbudowany przez uciekiniera ze zniszczonej rzeczywistości. Jego krainę zamieszkują tysiące takich stworzeń. Połączone w stada, przemierzają niekończącą się pustynię nie pozwalając nikomu dostać się do pałacu uciekiniera. - Kiedy Mortimer skończył swój monolog, Cacodemon odwrócił się w kierunku szyby zauważając towarzystwo. Nie był zadowolony z obecności ludzi. Rozwarł swoją paszczę, strzelając w kierunku Hikari kulą ognistą. Bariera skutecznie ochroniła dziewczynę przed płomieniami.

- Idźmy dalej. Jest rozdrażniony i może być niebezpieczny. - Mężczyzna wyłączył światło zostawiając demona w spokoju.

- Jak każdy kto jest uwięziony wbrew swojej woli. - Hikari oznajmiła. Mortimer pokazał kolejny okaz ze swojej kolekcji. W następnej celi był fragment lasu pogrążony w mroku nocy. Na początku Hikari nie mogła dostrzec niczego niezwykłego, ale bardzo szybko zauważyła mieszkańca. Był nim dziwny stwór przypominający człowieka, poruszający się na czterech kończynach. Ubrany był w strzępy zielonego munduru, a na jego głowie tkwiła maska gazowa z wiszącą rurą, przynoszącą na myśl trąbę słonia. Istota zauważyła dziewczynę patrzącą na nią przez szybę, zbliżyła się i przypatrywała się jej planując swój następny ruch.

- Te potwory były kiedyś ludźmi. Do czasu, gdy na teren ich państwa spadł obiekt z kosmosu, mieszczący w sobie technologię obcej cywilizacji. Skała zmieniła obszar w promieniu wielu kilometrów, całkowicie zmieniając mieszkańców, ekosystem i nawet prawa fizyki. Ten, który się na ciebie patrzy był kiedyś wojskowym wysłanym ze swoim oddziałem, aby sprawdzić co wydarzyło się po upadku meteorytu. Energia uwolniona z epicentrum zmieniła go i jego kolegów w zwierzęta sterowane instynktem w miejsce rozumu.

- Interesujące.

- Tak... jaka była prawdziwa natura meteorytu? Czy spadł tam przypadkiem, czy był celowym eksperymentem kogoś z innego świata? Co zdarzy się w przyszłości? Czy strefa wpływów kamienia będzie się rozszerzać, jakie inne zmiany przyniesie, czy wszystkie anomalie jakie się tam pojawiły, powstały w sposób zupełnie losowy, czy może są częścią procesu prowadzącego do nieznanego nam rezultatu. Interesujące pytania, jestem pewien, że w przyszłości zbadam tamtą rzeczywistość i znajdę odpowiedzi przynajmniej na niektóre z nich. - Mortimer mówił z uśmiechem. Zaprowadził dziewczynę do następnej komnaty. Za szybą widać było puste pomieszczenie. Hikari zdziwiła się.

- Co jest tutaj? Niewidzialna bestia? - Zapytała.

- Nie. Stój przez chwilę i wpatruj się w to samo miejsce. Zobaczysz coś pięknego. - Dziewczyna zrobiła dokładnie to, o co prosił ją mężczyzna. Początkowo nie była w stanie zauważyć niczego poza ciemną pustką pomieszczenia, ale wkrótce jej oczy dostrzegły coś więcej. W powietrzu pojawiły się zarysy kształtów, kontury zmieniające swoją długość i krzywiznę, pojawiające się i znikające w różnych miejscach, łączące się ze sobą, dzielące się na mniejsze części. Po chwili, pomiędzy liniami pojawiły się kolory. Ciemne pomieszczenie wypełniło się mieszaniną różnobarwnych kształtów. Hikari obserwowała ze zdumieniem skomplikowane twory tańczące przed jej oczami, pozornie chaotyczne, przypadkowe, niezwiązane ze sobą, pulsujące w ustalonym rytmie, niczym jeden wielki organizm pełen skomplikowanych zależności.

- Te formy życia istnieją na granicach pomiędzy światami. Ich taniec jest najbardziej skomplikowanym językiem w całym multiwersum. Każdy kolor, kształt, każdy rytm i wzorzec ma tysiące znaczeń i może opisywać sprawy o których my nie mamy bladego pojęcia. Forma porozumiewania się oparta na wrażeniach wzrokowych. Dla nas tak wygląda. Oni mogą odbierać siebie nawzajem tak jak my odbieramy naszą mowę. Nigdy nie zrozumiemy umysłu drugiego człowieka, a co dopiero umysłu należącego do czegoś takiego jak oni.

- Forma języka oznacza inteligencję, bardziej rozwinięta niż ludzką. Czy w porządku jest trzymać w klatce samoświadome istoty?

- Myślisz, że gdyby nie chciały tu być, to nie znalazłyby drogi ucieczki? Ja trzymam ich w mojej kolekcji, a pewnie z ich świata wygląda to tak, jakbym ja był w klatce, a oni przeprowadzali na mnie swoje obserwacje.

- Klatka jest zawsze klatką. Widziałam zbyt mało, aby ocenić to co tu się dzieje. Ale dzięki naszej wycieczce zaczynam przypominać sobie kim jestem. Dowiedziałam się na przykład, że nie lubię ograniczenia wolności i wiem, że znalazłabym sposób, aby wydostać się z takiej celi, gdybym do niej trafiła. I wydostanę się.

- Jesteś moim gościem, a nie więźniem. Czy próbowałem zamknąć cię w jednej z moich cel?

- Nie. Ale czy cały tesserakt nie stał się dla mnie klatką?

- Powtarzam, że jesteś moim gościem. Przysługuje ci moja ochrona. Nie stanie ci się tutaj nic złego. - Mortimer ruszył w stronę kolejnej klatki. Światła zapaliły się w jej wnętrzu ukazując amorficzny obiekt unoszący się w samym środku pomieszczenia. Dziwny twór zmieniał kształt jakby był ogromną kroplą cieczy pobudzoną do wielopostaciowych drgań. W jego srebrnej powierzchni odbijały się twarze Hikari i Mortimera.

- To płynna świadomość żyjąca w wymiarze hiperczasowym. Każda cząstka jego ciała zawiera przeszła i przeszłe wydarzenia, istnieje w każdej chwili czasowej jednocześnie. Pijąc krople jego ciała możemy widzieć to co się zdarzy w przyszłości.

- Istnieje poza czasem, ale jest tutaj i teraz. Jak taki paradoks jest możliwy?

- Jego cela utrzymuje go w naszej linii czasowej. - Mortimer oznajmił. Hikari zbladła. Zacisnęła pięści.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki jesteś okrutny? Jak można zmuszać taką istotę do odczuwania linearności czasu!? Co by było gdyby ktoś odebrał ci zdolność wykonywania jakiegokolwiek ruchu? Co byś wtedy czuł? - Wokół dziewczyny pojawiła się złota poświata.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na tej istocie? - Mortimer był zdziwiony, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna przypominała sobie swoją prawdziwą naturę. Hikari uspokoiła się.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałam. Chodźmy już stąd. Nie chcę więcej oglądać tego miejsca, bo jest zbyt smutne.

- Oczywiście. Spacer miał pomóc ci w odzyskaniu pełnej sprawności i wszystkich wspomnień. Najwyraźniej nie spełnił swojej terapeutycznej roli i trzeba go zakończyć. Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. - Mężczyzna podszedł do ściany i nacisnął znajdującą się na niej zieloną kulę. W tym samym momencie pojawiły się duże drewniane drzwi.

- Zapamiętałam, że za tą ścianą jej jedna z cel. Chcesz mnie tam zaprowadzić? - dziewczyna zapytała z pewnym niepokojem.

- Ależ skąd. Moja technologia pozwala mi kontrolować przestrzeń wewnątrz tesseraktu. Nagiąłem ją tak, abyśmy mieli szybciej do mojej samotni. - siwowłosy oznajmił spokojnie.

- Sama zobacz. - dodał. Przekręcił klamkę w drzwiach ukazując leżące za nimi pomieszczenie skąpane w ciemności rozświetlonej jedynie niebieskim światłem stojącej na biurku pozłacanej lampki.  
>Mężczyzna wskazał kanapę i poprosił, aby blondynka na niej usiadła. Sam podszedł do okna za którym obracała się smuga świetlna przypominająca oddaloną Drogę Mleczną.<p>

- Kiedy wiele lat temu zacząłem gromadzić moją kolekcję, moją jedyną motywacją była egoistyczna chęć posiadania niezwykłych i unikatowych rzeczy. Zdobyłem technologię dającą mi możliwość podróżowania pomiędzy wymiarami i kieszonkową przestrzeń słuchającą moich rozkazów. Przemierzałem najdziwniejsze krainy w poszukiwaniu bezużytecznych przedmiotów. Aż do chwili, gdy w jakiejś starej gospodzie na końcu rzeczywistości spotkałem najdziwniejszą istotę. Wędrowiec okazał się być wcieloną w ludzką skórę literą z Boskiego alfabetu, zmienną z równania rządzącego multiwersum. Jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy w których wirowały galaktyki sprawiło, że przez ułamek sekundy doświadczyłem prawdy o całej rzeczywistości. Jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez niego zawierało odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Przez ułamek sekundy zrozumiałem wszystko co mnie i otaczało... i później... mgnienie oka później... on rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ja pozostałem z wielką, niemożliwą do zniesienia pustką w umyśle. Od tego czasu moje życie stało się bezustannym poszukiwaniem kierowanym chęcią powrotu do ideału, którego doświadczyłem wtedy, przez ułamek sekundy kontaktu z tamtą niezwykłą istotą. Poszukiwanie trwające wiele lat było bezowocne... do momentu, gdy nawiązałem kontakt z tobą... - mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku siedzącej dziewczyny. Jego twarz była oświetlona przez niebieskie światło.

- A raczej tym czym byłaś wtedy, gdy przekraczałaś bramę czasoprzestrzenną prowadzącą do tego świata. Dotknąłem twojego umysłu i znów poczułem to samo co wtedy w gospodzie na granicy światów. Byłaś istotą istniejącą poza granicami fizycznej przestrzeni, doświadczająca hiperczasu łączącego wszystkie wydarzenia przeszłe i przyszłe zwykłej rzeczywistości.

Hikari przesunęła się na kanapie, aby być dalej od siwego człowieka, który coraz bardziej ją przerażał. W jej pamięci zaczęły pojawiać się mgliste wspomnienia sprzed kilku godzin.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś już tym czym byłaś wtedy. Jesteś jedynie kroplą tamtego umysłu, ograniczoną przez samą siebie w ludzkim ciele. Ale podzbiór nieprzeliczalnego zbioru jest z nim równoliczny. Teraz, kiedy cię odnalazłem... zrobię wszystko, aby wydostać z ciebie twoją prawdziwą potęgę i wreszcie zaznać spokoju. - Mortimer wrócił do spoglądania przez okno. Jego słowa sprawiły, że Hikari przypomniała sobie jak znalazła się wewnątrz tessaraktu.

- To ty jesteś przybyszem z innego świata! Pustynny robak był jedynie przynętą. Wykorzystałeś, go aby zwabić mnie tutaj! - Dziewczyna wstała z kanapy i zbliżyła się do mężczyzny.

- Niekoniecznie. Może on też stanie się częścią mojego zoo. - Mortimer oznajmił patrząc w oczy blondynki.

- Gdzie one są... gdzie są moje przyjaciółki? - Hikari spytała.

- Nie były mi potrzebne. Nie są wystarczająco unikatowe, aby znaleźć miejsce wśród mojej kolekcji. - Ciało Hikari zaczęło lśnić złotym blaskiem. Dziewczyna próbowała się zamienić.

- Nie próbuj tego. Moje komputery monitorują wydzielaną przez ciebie energię i jeśli zrobisz coś co może mi zagrozić uruchomią systemy bezpieczeństwa. Nie zamierzam cię stracić, po tylu latach poszukiwań. Jeśli chcesz się stąd wydostać to musisz mnie zabić. A jeśli to się stanie, cały tesserakt ulegnie zniszczeniu, a ty znajdziesz się w zapętlonej przestrzeni, w przerażającej pustce, zupełnie sama. Będziesz czuła to co ja w czasie moich poszukiwań.

Hikari zrezygnowała z próby ataku. Postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej o przeciwniku i o tym co spotkało Harukę i Michiru. Jej ciało przestało emitować energię.

- Chodź ze mną. - oznajmił siwy mężczyzna.

Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune szły przez rozgrzane piaski pustyni trzymając się za ręce. Czar Neptune, zapewniający im życiodajną wodę został zniszczony, gdy zbieracz osobliwości pozbył się dziewczyn ze swojego tessaraktu. Haruka i Michiru nie miały żadnego zabezpieczenia przed upałem i zabójczą suchością powietrza. Blondynka próbowała dostrzec zmiany krajobrazu na horyzoncie świadczące o kończącej się pustyni, ale otaczał ją jedynie bezkres morza piasku.

- Cholera, już nie mogę. - Powiedziała zaciskając pięści.

- Wiedział gdzie nas wyrzucić. Pewnie wycelował w sam środek pustyni. Chciał nas zabić.

- I zabrał Hikari. - Michiru dodała.

- Gdyby nie ona, załatwiłybyśmy sprawę po swojemu i byłoby po wszystkim. Po cholerę wtrącała się.- Haruka była zdenerwowana.

- Spróbujmy się teleportować. - zaproponowała.

- Znowu? Już próbowałyśmy. Nie udało się, bo Mortimer użył na nas jakiegoś zaklęcia. Jeśli spróbujemy jeszcze raz, możemy stracić więcej energii i odmienić się. A wtedy nie będziemy miały żadnej ochrony i zwiększonej wytrzymałości. Musimy iść naprzód.

- Widzę, że nie możesz. Wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej ode mnie.

- Spróbuj sobie iść po piasku w takich butach. Równie dobrze mogłabym iść na bosaka. - Michiru powiedziała odgarniając włosy ze spoconego czoła.

- Odpocznijmy. - Haruka zaproponowała.

- I co nam to da? - Michiru zapytała i usiadła na wydmie. Chwila odpoczynku dla nóg była potrzebna.

- Zamiana w wojowniczkę to jedyne co pozwala nam dalej iść. Gdyby nie nasze stroje, dostałybyśmy udaru, albo zemdlałybyśmy z odwodnienia. Jeśli mamy przeżyć, nie możemy dopuścić do utraty transformacji.

- Wiesz co mnie zastanawia? Gdzie jest ten robak? Jesteśmy w takim stanie, że miałby z nas łatwą przekąskę. - Haruka zastanawiała się.

- Może nie jest zainteresowany mięsem człowieka? Może aura Sailor Senshi ochrania nas przed jego zmysłami, kto wie? - Michiru odpowiedziała. Po chwili namysłu kontynuowała.

- Myślę, że robal nie jest dla nas zagrożeniem. I jest lokalnym zwierzęciem żyjącym w tym miejscu. To Mortimer jest naszym celem. To on jest uciekinierem z innej rzeczywistości.

- Jest sukinsynem i dostanie ode mnie, jeśli tylko będę mogła go dorwać. Robal też jest niebezpieczny. Zaatakował Hikari.

- Bronił się? Swojego terytorium?

- Może. - Haruka usiadła obok Michiru. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niej.

- Umrzeć od udaru słonecznego na środku pustyni. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie swój koniec. - Zielonowłosa dziewczyna, odgarnęła włosy i położyła głowę na ramieniu Haruki.

- Nie umrzesz. Dojdziemy do jakiejś oazy i odzyskamy siły na teleportację. A później znajdziemy tessarakt tego świra i rozwalimy go razem z właścicielem. Michiru, może będziesz potrafiła wyczuć wodę z oazy?

- Nie wiem. Mogę spróbować, ale nigdy nie miałam psychicznego kontaktu z wodą śródlądową takiego jak z morzem i oceanem. - Neptune zamknęła oczy. Klejnot na jej diademie zaświecił delikatnym światłem. Michiru spojrzała na Harukę i smutno pokręciła głową.

- Nic. Przepraszam. - Wyszeptała. Patrzyła przed siebie mrużąc oczy.

- Chyba jednak nie uda nam się. Coś mi się dzieje z oczami. Piasek wygląda jakby falował...

Haruka przestraszyła się. Obawiała się, że Michiru pierwsza straci transformację i pustynia ją zabije. Rozglądała się dookoła, również obserwując dziwne zachowanie piaskowych wydm. Okolica zaczęła drżeć. Uranus wstała wyjmując Kosmiczny Miecz.

- To nie twoje oczy! - Powiedziała.

- Robak tu jest! - Dodała.

- Nie skończę w żołądku jakiegoś potwora! - Sailor Uranus przygotowała się do ataku. Wiedziała, że aktywacja magicznego ostrza sprawi, że straci resztki zachowanej siły, ale nie miała wyboru. Zjedzenie przez robala nie było śmiercią jakiej sobie życzyła.

- Space Sword... - Wyszeptała słowa zaklęcia. W tym samym momencie Neptune powstrzymała ją.

- Czekaj!

- O co ci chodzi! Zaraz nas zabije!

- Nie atakuje nas. Popatrz, od kilkunastu sekund stoi w jednym miejscu. - Dziewczyna wskazała na ciało czerwia wystające ponad rozgrzany piasek pustyni, zasłaniające tarczę słoneczną.

- Waha się co dalej zrobić, ale my nie możemy! Odsuń się Michiru!

- Haruka, wydaje mi się, że on chce nam coś przekazać. Stanął nad nami, tak jakby chciał... ochronić nas przed Słońcem? - Neptune oznajmiła zauważając, że razem z Haruką znalazły się w cieniu wielkiego potwora, zamurowanego w bezruchu ponad powierzchnią piasku. Neptune nie słuchała ostrzeżeń Uranus i podeszła jeszcze bliżej szarej skóry potwora.

- Co ty robisz?

- Próbuję powtórzyć to co chciała zrobić Hikari, nawiązać z nim kontakt.

- I skończysz tak samo jak Hikari. Odsuń się! Ja skończę z tym potworem raz na zawsze.

- Nie. - Neptune, używając talizmanu, wytworzyła wokół siebie niewielką barierę ochronną. W tym samym czasie robal schował się pod piasek, ale po chwili znów się z niego wysunął. Obrócił swój pysk w jedną stronę, tak jakby próbował pokazać coś znajdującego się w oddali.

- Wytłumaczysz mi co tu się dzieje? - Zdziwiona Haruka spytała. Była gotowa odciąć głowę potworowi. Michiru spojrzała na nią spoza szmaragdowej, półprzeźroczystej tarczy.

- Chce nas gdzieś zaprowadzić. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Pustynny czerw schował się w piasku. Pokazał się wiele metrów dalej. Znów patrzył w tą samą stronę.

- Masz jeszcze na tyle siły w sobie aby iść dalej? - Dziewczyna spytała przyjaciółkę.

- Iść za nim? Przecież to szaleństwo! Może zaprowadzi nas do swojego gniazda i nakarmi nami młode.

- Gdyby chciał nas zabić, już by to zrobił. Jesteśmy wyczerpane, a on na pewno to wyczuł. Przecież to jest zwierzę. Możemy za nim iść i zaryzykować zostaniem pożartym albo zostać tutaj i umrzeć błąkając się w upale. Ja zaryzykuję. - Neptune oznajmiła. Ruszyła w kierunku wskazywanym przez czerwia. Uranus deaktywowała Kosmiczny Miecz i milczącą podążyła za ukochaną. Po kilkunastu minutach trudnego marszu w upale, dziewczyny spostrzegły oazę. Zielone drzewa otaczające małe jezioro porośnięte dookoła trawą wyrosło przed nimi jak zgubny miraż. Haruka uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jej przyjaciółka przyśpieszyła w kierunku oczka wodnego, kropli żywiołu dzięki któremu mogła odzyskać siły. Wielki robak zanurzył się w piaskowym morzu, ostatni raz odwracając głowę w kierunku wojowniczek. Neptune i Uranus znalazły się wewnątrz oazy tak szybko jak ich wymęczone organizmy im pozwoliły. Usiadły w wodzie, pod rosnącymi przy brzegu drzewami.

- Intuicja mnie nie zawiodła. - Zielonowłosa dziewczyna oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Uratował nas. Okazał się być inteligentną formą życia. - dodała. Haruka przemyła twarz, ochlapała głowę i plecy.

- Chciałam uciąć mu łeb mieczem. Teraz mi wstyd. - powiedziała.

Sailor Senshi odzyskały siły i były gotowe do odnalezienia Hikari i wydostania jej z pułapki Mortimera. Ich talizmany lśniły blaskiem planet ochronnych, kiedy przygotowywały się do teleportacji.

- Po tym co nas spotkało, jestem już pewna. Robal pustynny od początku nie był naszym celem. Czymkolwiek jest, jest istotą pochodzącą z naszej planety. Nie jest przybyszem, którego musimy odesłać. - Neptune oznajmiła.

- Przybyszem jest ten, który zabrał nas do statku, aby pomóc Hikari. - dodała.

- A później wyrzucił nas i zostawił na śmierć na pustynnym upale. - Haruka przerwała jej.

- Tak, musimy odesłać go tam skąd przybył. - Dodała zaciskając pięści.

- I uratować Hikari.

- Skąd wiesz, że nadal możemy go odnaleźć? Może jest już daleko stąd. Wydaje mi się, że był zainteresowany tylko Hikari i dostał to co chciał. Dlaczego miałby na coś czekać?

- Moje lustro w jakiś sposób jest połączone z Hikari. Kiedy patrzę w jego powierzchnię i myślę o Hikari, to czuję, że ona nadal jest gdzieś niedaleko.

- Możesz określić dokładniej?

- Nie. Po prostu czuję jej obecność. Może to więź, która utworzyła się pomiędzy nami podczas jej narodzin?

- Znów będziemy musiały zaufać twojemu przeczuciu i teleportować się w nieznane. Co złego może nam się przytrafić?

- W najgorszym razie to pułapka i zmaterializujemy się wewnątrz skały.

- Michiru, nie traćmy więc czasu. - Blondynka podniosła miecz ponad głowę.

- Uranus Planet Power!

- Neptune Planet Power! - Michiru dołączyła do niej aktywując talizman.

- Sailor Teleport! - krzyknęły obie. Ich energia popędziła w kierunku wskazywanym przez lustro zielonowłosej wojowniczki. Kolumna teleportacyjnego światła napotkała niewidzialną ścianę w postaci bariery oddzielającej przestrzeń fizyczną od wnętrza statku mieszczącego w sobie tessarakt. Dziewczyny zmaterializowały się przed pojazdem siwego mężczyzny i upadły w gorący piasek.

- Cholera! Jesteśmy na pustyni, znowu! - Michiru powiedziała podnosząc się.

- Przynajmniej nie jesteśmy wewnątrz skały. - Haruka dodała.

- Mój plan się nie powiódł. On zadbał o to, abyśmy za nim nie poszły.

- Niekoniecznie. Popatrz. - Blondynka wskazała na pojawiający się czarny statek kosmiczny.

- Idziemy. - dodała.

Mortimer obserwował pojawienie się wojowniczek od chwili, gdy systemy obronne pojazdu poinformowały go o zderzeniu z energią niewiadomego pochodzenia.

- Jesteście twarde. - powiedział sam do siebie i nacisnął guzik połyskujący na zielono na konsoli sterującej przy której siedział. Przycisk zmienił kolor na czerwony, oznaczający niebezpieczeństwo. Przed pojazdem zmaterializowały się bestie z międzywymiaroego zoo mężczyzny. Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune zatrzymały się przed statkiem kosmicznym, ponieważ potwory wypuszczone z klatek przez siwego mężczyznę blokowały im drogę. Nadal pozostawały za barierą pola siłowego, ale już za chwilę miały stać się zagrożeniem dla dziewczyn.

- Co to takiego? - Haruka spytała wyjmując Kosmiczny Miecz.

- Komitet powitalny. - Michiru oznajmiła uśmiechając się.

- Przywitamy się? - Dodała. W tym samym momencie potwory zostały uwolnione. Mortimer siedział na fotelu przed wielkim telewizorem oglądając wydarzenia dziejące się przed jego pojazdem. Hikari stała obok niego oświetlona przez niebieskie światło emanujące z zawieszonych na ścianie lamp.

- Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzą z najgroźniejszymi bestiami z mojego małego zoo. - Mężczyzna powiedział odwracając się w kierunku dziewczyny.

- Pokonają je. Jestem tego pewna. - Hikari odparła bez chwili namysłu.

Grupa wysłana przeciwko Haruce i Michiru składała się z jedenastu potworów. Pierwszy z nich przypominał ogromny ukwiał pełzający po ziemi tysiącem zielonych macek. Na szczycie jego ciała wyglądającego jak pień drzewa mieścił się otwór gębowy z którego wystawały oślimaczone języki. Drugim potworem był Cacodemon, pokazany wcześniej Hikari przez Mortimera. Miał czerwone ciało o kulistym kształcie, jedno oko i ogromną szczękę z zębami. Obok stał inny potwór, o ciele złożonym z czarnego jak smoła kamienia. Wyglądem przypominał przysadzistego człowieka, ale fragmenty tworzące jego ciało nieustannie zmieniały konfigurację, przez co istota mogła przybierać dowolny kształt. W powietrzu unosiła się wielka ameba o ciele zbudowanym z półmaterialnej ektoplazmy. Przez jej przeźroczystą skórę widać było pulsujące, czerwone organy zapewniające potworowi energię niezbędną do życia. W grupie był również wielki, dwugłowy sęp o czarnych piórach, zniszczonych przez ciągłe walki i upływający czas. Szóstym potworem był jednorożec o jasnej, żółtej sierści. Róg zwierzęcia iskrzył od drzemiącej w nim magii, a w jego oczach widać było narastający obłęd. Na pobliskiej skale siedziała wstrętna, zielona ropucha. Była większa od konia i na jej plecach wyrastały nietoperze skrzydła. Uwagę zwracał również dziwaczny, wielki jaszczur, smok. Jego ciało miało dwie głowy, a jedna z nich wyrastała z tylnej części ciała, gdzie zwyczajne zwierzę miałoby ogon. Potwór głośno syczał, a z obu paszczy wydobywał się dym i ogień. Dziwny potwór przypominający kamień czekał na możliwość ataku niedaleko istoty o kształcie ukwiału. Jego ciało było pokryte dziesiątkiem zielonych oczu, patrzących na wojowniczki i mrugających wszystkie naraz. Najbardziej ludzko wyglądającym przeciwnikiem było istota o skórze z kory drzewnej. Kobieta roślina miała na sobie okrycie z liści i włosy złożone z kwiatów. Nad grupą unosił się stwór zbudowany z metalicznych brył geometrycznych, wirujących wokół siebie.

- Na co czekacie?! Boicie się nas?! - Haruka sprowokowała grupę. W tym samym momencie szalony koń z magicznym rogiem na czole wyskoczył przed szereg, kierując głowę w stronę dziewczyn. Zarżał głośno strzelając w stronę wojowniczek kule czystej, magicznej energii.

- Submarine Reflection! - Michiru wyprostowała rękę pokazując powierzchnię swojego talizmanu. Pojawiła się przed nią bariera ochronna. Jej blask zabarwił twarze dziewczyn szmaragdowym światłem. Czar szalonego jednorożca uderzył w barierę, odbił się od niej trafiając w pobliskie skały. Tuman piasku wzbił się w powietrze dając Sailor Senshi szansę na chwilowe wycofanie się. Niestety nie wszystkie potwory polegały wyłącznie na zmyśle wzroku, niektóre nie miały nawet oczu. Wielki lądowy ukwiał wystrzelił w kierunku dziewczyn długie strzałki kryjące się w jego oślizgłych językach. Michiru znów użyła bariery wytworzonej przez zwierciadło chroniąc siebie i przyjaciółkę. Uranus zdenerwowała się.

- World Shaking! - krzyknęła rzucając czar na ślepo, aby trafił w któregokolwiek ze zgrupowanych potworów. Czarny kamienny stwór został nim ugodzony, zaczął bulgotać, trząść się niczym galareta, aż w końcu rozpadł się na trzy osobniki. Niestety żywe i gotowe do dalszej walki.

- World Shaking! - Haruka zaatakowała po raz drugi. Tym razem, czar przyjął na siebie stwór o ciele ameby. Jego ciało o niezwykłej fizjologii pozwoliło wchłonąć energię kuli złotego światła, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy, ale za to zapewniając mu pokarm. Blondynka chciała uderzyć po raz trzeci, ale czerwony cacodemon wyprzedził ją, strzelając kulą ognia, dymu i siarki. Sailor Senshi uskoczyły przed atakiem, czując na skórze żar płomieni wyplutych przez piekielnego potwora. Haruka patrzyła na zarysy sylwetek potworów zbliżających się do niej przez unoszący się w powietrzu pył i czarny dym płomieni cacodemona. Dotknęła dłonią ziemi pod stopami.

- Co robisz? - Neptune zapytała.

- Spróbuję ich spowolnić. - Uranus odparła po raz kolejny używając swojego zaklęcia. Tym razem uwolniona przez nią energia nie przybrała formy złotej kuli, ale uderzyła bezpośrednio w grunt wywołując prawdziwe trzęsienie ziemi. Fale sejsmiczne popędziły w stronę potworów, rozrywając ziemię w słabszych miejscach. Dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć efektów swojej magii, bo dym nadal przesłaniał widoczność w okolicy, ale dochodzące do jej uszu okrzyki utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że jej atak był skuteczny i zadał przeciwnikowi dotkliwe rany. W tym samym momencie Michiru krzyknęła.

- Uważaj! - Szybko podbiegła do niej i oparła się o nią plecami. Spojrzała w górę. Istota o ciele złożonym z brył geometrycznych wirujących wokół siebie zbliżała się do niej z ogromną prędkością.

- Deep Submerge! - Użyła zaklęcia, posyłając w kierunku potwora niebieską kulę energii magicznej. Przeciwnik został nią trafiony i zatopiony w żywiole kontrolowanym przez Sailor Neptune, ale nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Przedostał się przez wodną barierę jak przez powietrze, zniżył swój lot, aby szybciej dosięgnąć celu. Wysokie dźwięk wydawany przez jego ciało działał na dziewczyny niezwykle drażniąco. Haruka wyciągnęła Kosmiczny Miecz. Stanęła przed Michiru i zasłoniła ją przed wirującymi ostrzami geometrycznego stwora. Dzięki swojej broni, mogła odpierać ataki, które z każdą sekundą stawały się one szybsze i coraz bardziej śmiałe. Istota doskonale wiedziała, że szczęście Uranus w parowaniu ciosów skończy się tak szybko jak pojawi się jej zmęczenie walką.

- Haruka, jest ich coraz więcej! - Michiru powiedziała patrząc na pojawiające się potwory. Cacodemon znów szykował się na splunięcie w jej stronę ognistą kulą. Szalony jednorożec patrzył z nienawiścią na blondynkę.

- Musimy użyć najpotężniejszych czarów. Pomożesz mi? - Uranus mówiła broniąc się przed ostrymi trójkątami uderzającymi w jej miecz.

- Tak... - Michiru wyjęła lusterko.

- Submarine Reflecation! - Wycelowała swój talizman w geometryczną istotę i posłała w jego kierunku strumień magicznej wody. Potwór został odepchnięty i dzięki temu chwilowo zdezorientowany.

- Musimy się od nich odgrodzić! - Blondynka dodała.

- Neptune! - Michiru powiedziała, a na jej czole zalśnił symbol planety Neptun. Krystaliczna woda zaczęła formować się wokół jej dłoni. Po chwili płyn przybrał kształt skrzypiec. Dziewczyna dotknęła ich i dokończyła czar.

- Violin Tide! - krzyknęła. Wokół jej ciała pojawił się lej wirującej wody. Sterowany przez jej umysł, rozszerzył się, aby objąć w swoim wnętrzu Harukę, Michiru i metalicznego potwora, ale odgrodzić wszystkich pozostałych przeciwników.

- Teraz moja kolej! - Uranus przygotowała się do walki. Patrzyła na latającego stwora, próbującego zbadać barierę wodną, która się przed nim nagle pojawiła.

- Uranus! Space Turbulence! - Dziewczyna uderzyła mieczem w ziemię robiąc w niej wyrwę emanującą czerwoną poświatą. Skierowała broń na przeciwnika i na jej mentalny rozkaz ze szczeliny wypromieniowała potężna energia. Czar natychmiast trafił w swój cel. Nowe zaklęcie Sailor Uranus było potężne jak dziesiątki kul tworzonych podczas rzucania czaru World Shaking. Geometryczny stwór poczuł ogromne naprężenia rozdzierające jego ciało, bo przez przestrzeń którą zajmował przechodziły fale kosmicznej turbulencji. Próbował się opierać, ale Uranus była zbyt silna. Kształty geometryczne wirujące wokół głównej części jego korpusu opuściły swoje orbity i uległy zniszczeniu. Wkrótce całe jego ciało zostało rozerwane przez energię wojowniczki i zamieniło się w deszcz metalicznych drobinek. W tym samym czasie Neptune uwolniła ogromny lej wodny, kierując go wprost na resztę przeciwników.

Mortimer, obserwujący walkę z oddali, wstał z krzesła nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

- Zabiła kalkulusa, unikatowy mechaniczny byt! Drugi raz nie uda mi się odwiedzić ich krainy! - Mężczyzna był wściekły.

- Mówiłam, abyś nie przeceniał wojowniczek. - Hikari odparła spokojnie.

- Popatrz co dzieje się teraz. - Dodała. Siwowłosy człowiek spojrzał w ekran na którym ogromna fala wodna uderzyła w grupę potworów, zatapiając je całkowicie.

- Nie! Nie stracę więcej okazów! - Powiedział naciskając przyciski na konsoli sterowniczej. Wszystkie kreatury topiące się w wodnej ścianie Michiru, jedna po drugiej, zostały teleportowany do ich bezpiecznych cel zamieszkania.

- Może i dla was znajdzie się miejsce na moim statku. - Mortimer powiedział naciskając inne przyciski na biurku. Hikari spojrzała na niego bez emocji, a w jej głowie pojawił się plan pomocy przyjaciółkom.

W tym samym czasie Uranus i Neptune patrzyły na niespodziewane wycofanie się przeciwników. Kiedy efekty czaru Michiru rozpłynęły się w gorącym, pustynnym powietrzu, przestrzeń przed dziewczynami zafalowała, a po chwili ukazało się przejście prowadzące do wnętrza zamaskowanego statku Mortimera. Metaliczna dziura zapraszała do swego wnętrza przyjemnym chłodem klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia, będąc jednocześnie oczywistą pułapką.

- Idziemy? Na pewno jest na nas przygotowany. - Neptune zapytała.

- Oczywiście. Liczę na to. Chcę wreszcie odpłacić mu za zostawienie nas na pustyni. - Uranus odparła z uśmiechem. Obie wojowniczki wkroczyły do wnętrza tesseraktu.


End file.
